Zordon and the Power Chamber
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: My version of the Power Rangers meets Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.
1. Chapter 1: Background Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi! I really loved the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I had even started a fic somewhat related to it over the summer. I'm hoping to be able to continue it. (And yes, I also intend to continue 'I Have a Sister' as well, I'm just a bit of a procrastinator.)

Being indecisive, I picked out the names of the Rangers who were to be in this story as main characters. Then I decided to let each Ranger have a part in this...even it was just a line. Therefore, they were added in whatever order I randomly picked their names from my pile of tiny papers. Did I mention that I hate making decisions:)

Ok, this first part may be a bit long or boring (I hope not.) I need to establish some kind of background to this story.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter One-Background Story**

"Once there was a wise wizard named Zordon. He wasn't handsome or strong or at the very least free from gingivitis. However, he had been the guardian of many kinds of Ranger Powers, ranging from the Astro Ranger Powers to the Dinozord Ranger Powers to the Teletubbies Ranger Powers. All of his Rangers loved him and worshipped him. (Well, that's what his assistant, Alpha Five, led him to think by showing him strongly doctored scenes on his viewing globe).

"However, Zordon was a bit annoyed at the disruption to his Rangers' admiration by the likes of Lord Zedd, King Mondo, and Divatox. Those pests never stopped sending all their stupid monsters and growing them. His poor Rangers had to waste time in their Zords (another of Zordon's great, wise, creations) fighting monsters rather than spending their time staring in awe at him.

"Eventually, it got so bad he made a desperate agreement with the most despicable space villain of them all, Dark Spectre. He would be kidnapped and taken from Eltar. Zordon felt that this would cause his Rangers to worry about him and search for him rather than waste time with those stupid monsters.

"But, that plan backfired on him. The Rangers met monsters and other bizarre creatures on almost every planet they searched. Zordon still couldn't get the full attention he wanted. So, he decided it was time to leave. He convinced one of his more gullible Rangers that if his tube were destroyed that he'd be gone forever. But Zordon didn't let Andros know that he had stored just enough energy in his big head to keep him alive.

"Everyone mourned Zordon's 'death.' Some tried to make their own Ranger Powers. Others served as mentors in an attempt to emulate him, including a somnolent princess and a gerbil, or guinea pig, or something like that. But all that time, unbeknownst to all, Zordon had been busy. We know this because it has been reported that the Power Chamber has rebuilt itself a hundred times bigger than before. But the doors have been locked and teleportation has been blocked."

Trent looked up from his drawing as his father concluded his story. "Uh, yeah, thanks for the story, Dad. But I really don't see what it has to do with me. Dr. O. was the only one of us who even knew him. I would've preferred Hansel and Gretel tonight instead."

Anton looked up from the "Power Ranger and Associates" newsletter he had been reading. "Son, someday, the great Zordon will reopen his Power Chamber and allow others in. You have just as much chance of visiting as any other Ranger past or present."

Trent snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm sure he'd love to have an evil White Ranger in his midst. Or maybe he could also have a boneheaded main villain come as well."

Anton's face fell. "Was that necessary? I'm still in deep psychotherapy about that. Besides, didn't he accept other Rangers who had also fallen victims to evil spells?"

"Whatever," replied Trent as he put down his pencil. "I'm going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2 Wake up Call

isclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi! I really loved the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I had even started a fic somewhat related to it over the summer. I'm hoping to be able to continue it. (And yes, I also intend to continue 'I Have a Sister' as well, I'm just a bit of a procrastinator.)

Being indecisive, I picked out the names of the Rangers who were to be in this story as main characters. Then I decided to let each Ranger have a part in this...even it was just a line. Therefore, they were added in whatever order I randomly picked their names from my pile of tiny papers. Did I mention that I hate making decisions:)

Here is chapter two.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Two: Wake up Call**

However, it was that very night that the now-tubeless Zordon decided to appear simultaneously to all of the current and former Rangers. Being the all-wise being that he was (and with some help from Alpha 5's calculations), he picked the one time when every single one of them would be alone (or only with another Ranger). He also managed to appear to each of them at whatever time they had only recently stopped being Rangers.

"Rangers!" Zordon announced loudly.

"What the?" cried Billy as he shot up in his bed. "Oh, great," he groaned as he stared at the floating head. "I can't even get away from you by moving to another planet.'

"It is I, Zordon the wise, Zordon the magnificent…"

"Zordon the annoying," grumbled Cam as he rolled over in his bed at the Wind Ninja Academy. "I'm so glad Dad got out of the Ranger mentoring business before he got such a swelled head as well."

Zordon, who really couldn't hear the varied groans, curses, and comments continued. "For those of you who don't know yet, I am not really dead."

"You just look like you are," retorted Aisha who didn't like her morning routine of flea bathing the lions to be disrupted. Particularly when such disruption caused her patients to look a bit hungrily at her.

"I had given up most of my energy as well as my tube to destroy all evil in the galaxy."

"Wow, I don't know who you are, Mr. Big Head," said Bridge who had once again fallen asleep while standing on his head. "But you sure are delusional. Or maybe I'm delusional. Maybe we're both delusional and are imagining each other. Or…"

"And I thought the legends said that Zordon of Eltar couldn't survive without his tube," yawned Merrick. It wasn't as if he would get any sleep anyway with Zen Aku snoring away near the campfire.

"But I had saved just enough energy to stay alive. And, with the help of my assistant, Alpha 5, I have slowly regained my power. I have rebuilt my Power Chamber."

"Power what?" asked Kai. "Oh crap," he cried, jumping up at the smell of smoke. "I forgot to turn off the oven."

"And it is a hundred times bigger than ever."

"Heh, I bet you're compensating for something you're missing," cracked Jack. "Wow, I've really got to stop doing those head stands with Bridge."

"I have hunted all over the Universe for more spectacular powers and have placed them all over my new Chamber. I have searched for the rarest wonders and inventions in this universe and have also placed them in my Power Chamber as well."

"But, didn't anyone mind you taking all those things like that?" asked Alyssa. She was a bit upset that the legendary Zordon would be so selfish.

Zordon continued. "So, I have decided to allow just five lucky Rangers to come visit my new Power Chamber and to see these wonders."

"Only five people are going to see these things?" questioned Shane who was NOT happy about being wakened from his dream about Skyla. "What do you need with all that stuff anyway?"

"Well, at least Dad can't get a hold of those rare inventions and replicate them at BioLab," reasoned Wes.

"I have hidden five golden morphers inside Power Rangers' merchandise. They are being shipped to stores all over the world as well as to Aquitar and Mirinoi. The first five of you to find them will win!"

"Won't others be able to buy them as well?" asked Damon who had fallen asleep under the car he was repairing.

"And for those who are wondering," continued Zordon. "These particular pieces of merchandise are only visible to those who have been Rangers."

"What?" asked Cole. "There're Power Ranger items in the stores?" He nodded at the large lion sitting next to him. "I know I have to get out of the woods more often. You already told me that a thousand times."

"Hmmmm…" said Ethan as he fired up his laptop. "Figuring out the percentage of time each of us was a Ranger and the projected earnings from such products…"

"I can't believe that jerk has been making money off us like that," growled Ashley. She shoved the still half-asleep Andros in the side. "You should've done a better job in killing him."

"So, in conclusion," finished Zordon, "good luck and may the best Rangers win!" With that, he snapped off his connection with everyone else. "Alpha!" he cried. "Go get me another beer! All that yapping's dried my throat."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Morpher Mania

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi! I really loved the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I had even started a fic somewhat related to it over the summer. I'm hoping to be able to continue it. (And yes, I also intend to continue 'I Have a Sister' as well, I'm just a bit of a procrastinator.)

Being indecisive, I picked out the names of the Rangers who were to be in this story as main characters. Then I decided to let each Ranger have a part in this...even it was just a line. Therefore, they were added in whatever order I randomly picked their names from my pile of tiny papers. Did I mention that I hate making decisions:)

Here is chapter 3. And yes, I will add more Rangers in further chapters when I can figure out how.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Three: Golden Morpher Mania**

And so, the hunt for the golden morphers began. Although they didn't want to admit it to each other, all of the Rangers wanted to win. Not only would it prove that they were the most deserving, but they each wanted to see the wonders within the new Power Chamber. And, as it turned out, they would do just about anything to get those morphers.

Tanya simply announced over her radio show that the local toy stores were all closed for the day. She was certain that at least a few of the Rangers would fall for it.

With his airplane, Joel flew around the world, diving into and out of stores. Angry merchants everywhere cursed his name.

Kim, of course, just went shopping at the mall as usual. But she used her privileges as "Mall Queen of California" to get into the back of all the toy and collectable stores where all the new merchandise was being unpacked. Of course, she also brought her on-again boyfriend Tommy with her to carry all of the things she bought home.

Trini sold her beloved Mr. Ticklesneezer to an antiques dealer and use the thousand dollars she got for him to buy whatever she could find. When she got home, she found her electricity cut off due to non-payment.

Max spent a whole month sticking his wishes into bottles and tossing them into Turtle Cove Lake. He didn't care what Taylor said about him being childish.

In the year 3001 (yes, Zordon appeared all the way in the future as well), Katie used her super strength to carry shelf-loads of items to the cashier. She was grateful that her father had restarted giving her an allowance as soon as she had gotten home from the past.

Ryan simply used the money he had won in the lawsuit against his father for child neglect and human trading to buy whatever he could.

Sydney demanded that her parents buy up as many Power Rangers goods as possible. Three days after all of her Daddy's employees had looked through piles of items with no success, she was heard crying…"where's my golden morpher? I want my golden morpher!" She had completely forgotten that, being non-Rangers, they would never be able to see the items with the golden morphers.

Adam decided to use his ninja powers to threaten shopkeepers into letting him take what he wanted. He figured Zordon would understand this sudden loss of honor.

Danny proposed quickly to Kendall. She was then shocked when on the invitations; he requested Power Ranger items instead of the usual gifts.

Zhane decided to sell the videos he had made of himself and his girlfriend over the Internet. He entitled it 'Astronema, the Sexiest Princess of Evil.' But before he could use the money to buy anything, he found himself on the wrong side of the newly returned Astronema's wrath staff.

Jen, deciding that the golden morpher was more likely to be in the year 2001, stole one of the timeships and sped away with Captain Logan cursing after her. A minute after she left, piles of merchandise from the past were found during an archeological dig.

Conner decided to kick soccer balls through store windows and just take what he could. But the first time he did so, the ball bounced back off the unbreakable glass and knocked him unconscious.

Commander Cruger wrote himself a pass to the biggest mall on Earth. Then he decided to give himself a special bonus for 'excellence above and beyond the call of duty.' Three days later, Commander Birdie was after him for fraud.

Sam just took advantage of his little crystalline ball form and flew in and out of different Power Ranger things without even buying them.

Dana diagnosed herself with the rare disease _powerrangertoylackia. _When she gave the prescription to the pharmacist of a large store, he stared at her in shock. Two days later she collected her 'medicine'...bags of all the store's Power Ranger toys.

Jason decided to start running early morning infomercials for Ernie's secret smoothie recipes in order to earn enough money to buy the Power Ranger items. A week later, he got a summons from Ernie who was not happy that Jason had taken the recipes out of his personal safe.

Kelsey decided to capture Marina and then sell her to the biggest fish market in Mariner Bay. But as soon as she dived in the water, she suddenly remembered she couldn't swim and ended up in a fishing net, herself.

Leo went to the stone and again pulled out the red quasar saber. But this time, he put it up for auction on e-bay (his Internet connection was so good that it actually reached Earth). The next day, he saw that his laptop had been destroyed by lightning and decided that maybe Maya had been correct about the anger of the Mirinoin gods.

Tori decided that she would get back to the reverse world and then just act bad. That way she would be able to just steal what she wanted. But no matter how many wipe-outs she purposely had, she never could do it, and eventually managed to knock herself out with her own surfboard.

But poor Trent, who had no money because his father had lost his business after losing a lawsuit to the citizens of Reefside for terrorizing them as Mesagog, could not afford to buy anything frivolous. And his past experiences as the evil White Ranger had so turned him so off to being bad that he just wouldn't steal or resort to trickery. So, the only Power Ranger toy he got was the birthday present from his dad. After he opened it and saw that there was no golden morpher, he selflessly offered to share his Pink Morphing Ranger action figure with his dad, who was more than happy to oblige.

And so the hunt for the golden morphers continued until one day, it was annouced over all the Rangers' morphers, communicators, or whatever they had, that the first golden morpher had been found.

TBC...


	4. Golden Morpher Number One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi! I really loved the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I had even started a fic somewhat related to it over the summer. I'm hoping to be able to continue it. (And yes, I also intend to continue 'I Have a Sister' as well, I'm just a bit of a procrastinator.)

Being indecisive, I picked out the names of the Rangers who were to be in this story as main characters. Then I decided to let each Ranger have a part in this...even it was just a line. Therefore, they were added in whatever order I randomly picked their names from my pile of tiny papers. Did I mention that I hate making decisions:) (Oh, but I have decided to use particular characters for one scene a few chapters from now since it's a scene I want to include, but it will only work with specific characters. So, yes, I am breaking my own rule.)

Here is chapter 4. I hope it's okay. I had to come up with some kind of annoying trait for the first golden morpher winner. And just so you all know, all the chemical compound mentioned in this story are completely made up. Honest...I hate chemistry.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Four: Golden Morpher Number One**

"Attention, Rangers!" boomed Zordon's voice over all the communicators, morphers, Mickey Mouse watches, and whatever else they had. "The first golden morpher has been found! Please turn on your televisions and turn to channel three thousand two hundred and one." Zordon, being the most powerful being in the galaxy had no trouble obtaining his own cable channel.

So, each Ranger went to whatever television set was nearest him or her. And, by some strange fate, none of their non-ranger friends or families members were there at that time. Simultaneously, all the sets were turned on and tuned into the proper channel.

"Ayiyi," came the voice of Alpha 6, "here we are on the lovely planet of Mirinoi, where the first golden morpher has been found." The automaton turned to the bespectacled blonde standing next to him. "Here I am with Kendrix Morgan, who, as you all know was the Pink Galactic Ranger. Oh, ayiyi, Kendrix, say 'hello' to our audience."

"Hi, everyone!" cried the enthusiastic former ghost girl. "Here it is! I have golden morpher number one!" She waved the aforementioned item in front of the camera with a gigantic grin.

"Uh, yeah, that's why we're watching this, duh!" commented Zack sarcastically as he practiced his now-outdated dance moves in front of his TV. "I can't believe I'm missing the local dance contest for this."

"Ayiyi, how exciting! Kendrix, how did you manage to find it all the way here on Mirinoi?"

"Well, Alpha," began Kendrix. "It was taking so long to find the morpher the old-fashioned way, that I decided to find it in my own special way." She held up several beakers of strangely colored, fizzing chemicals. "I mixed some corhydrocarbonnitregentic acid with some magnesargonichydroboronic powder and potassioleadgoldsilvernitrate. Then all I had to do was to go to the back wall of our village's biggest toy tent last night, toss some of my special chemical blend on it, and then KABOOM! All the Power Ranger toys fell right at my feet." Kendrix paused to beam at the television camera again. "Wouldn't you know it? It only took five hours of me opening and tossing stuff aside to find my prize."

"Oh, so _that's _why the courtyard was littered with empty boxes and wrappings this morning," mused Mike who was standing on the sidelines with the other Galactic Rangers. "And I spent the past three hours scolding Leo about it."

"She used stuff to blow up a tent wall?" asked Chad incredulously as he watched his waterproof TV while snorkeling underwater. "Wouldn't a pair of scissors have been just as effective?"

"Oh, ayiyi, Kendrix, what an interesting..." KABOOOOOOMMMMM! Pieces of a tree began fluttering down on him. "...story. Hehehe, I see you're still practicing your special skills," he said nervously.

"I just love chemistry," Kedrix enthused. "You can create all kinds of things and blow up all kinds of things and best of all, I can seem smarter than everyone else just by reciting all the chemical compounds." She began to skip off, but was stopped by a mysterious woman wearing a mouth veil. She whispered something into Kendrix's ear. Kendrix nodded in understanding.

"Okay," remarked Rocky. "What is Dimitria doing on Mirinoi? I thought she went to Eltar to look for Zordon." He got up and shook his television. "You left the Turbo Rangers to go vacationing on Mirinoi? Why you conniving, sneaky..." He shook the set so hard that it fell forward, knocking him down. "Ohhhh...my back!"

"Uh...ayiyi, thank you, Kendrix Morgan." said Alpha 6. "This is Alpha 6 signing off from PowerRangerNetwork." KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! came the explosion from a nearby trinket stand. "Oh, she did it again, hehehehehe."


	5. Big Bed of Badness

Ok, I have made some changes in here and resubmitted this chapter in order to be more consistent with future chapters. Mainly, I switched things so that Trent, rather than Mercer, is the 'normal' one in this chapter. If you want to see the original version of this chapter, email me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

To all those who have commented about my story so far:

Madelynne Rabb, MzDany, PowrRangrFreeek, Purple astro ranger, and Crimson Mystery- thank you for all the great comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

cmar-I do love making fun of the swelled head one, don't I? Hey, what do you mean 'except Syd?' did her little outburst remind you a bit too much of another character? Oh well, I'm glad I wasn't in your chemistry class :)

Dagmar-Don't worry, every Ranger will be represented in the story. And by brats, do you mean that the Rangers are acting like brats or are you alluding to the popular (and very ugly) line of dolls? Oh, and I did miss that chance to make a reference to Britney. That's what I get for writing half asleep :).

Jeanka- Now, if I went and told you who found the morphers, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? And they don't need to have kids, just be childish themselves. And, if you haven't guessed who'll find the final morpher by now... And I can't wait until I figure out what Zordon's going to have on the inside :)

Jessie13- I knew the first chapter would bore some people. I'm really glad you kept reading. I hope you like the rest of the story :)

Now, on to the next chapter

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Five: Big Bed of Badness**

Anton Mercer whistled happily as he puttered around his rickety...uh...mansion. "Good afternoon Trent!" he cried as his son entered the front door.

"Hi, Dad," Trent said. "I...ewwwww!" he cried as he wrinkled his nose. "What is that odor?" He then looked at his father. "Dad! Why are you boiling cabbages?"

"You know, Trent, if you could sell one of your paintings, we'd make just enough to buy some day-old bread to go with our cabbage soup." The older man looked up wistfully from his work. "Then we could eat like kings!"

Trent looked at his father incredulously. "Oh yeah, I'm sure this will be much better than the Prime Rib our cook's making for supper." He paused and turned around. "What do you mean 'just enough'? I'll have you know that my paintings are worth..."

"Hello, Trent!"

Trent jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voices. He slowly turned around. "Dad?" he asked. "What are these weird creatures and robots doing in our house? Why are they all in a big bed?"

"Now Trent," said the red-skinned creature. "Is that anyway to greet your Grandpa Zedd?"

"Grandpa...Zedd?" Trent suddenly recognized the other beings. "And I suppose you're Grandma Rita, you're Grandpa Mondo, and you're Grandma Machina?" He turned to his father. "Dad? Where in God's name did you find them? Some kind of villain reunion?"

"Well, maybe if I were still Mesagog...ahhhhhh the power..." Mercer's eyes glazed over.

"And what are they all doing in one big bed, anyway?" asked Trent. "Are you runninga new porn movie company? I mean I know you're greedy for money, but really."

"Oh, Trent, how silly of you to forget about your poor bedridden grandparents who can't seem to do a thing for themselves and who can't seem to get into a nursing home."

"Yeah, like any nursing home would ever be good enough for the Machine King," murmured Mondo.

"Platypus boots?" asked the befuddled Machina.

Trent stared at her for a second and then looked back at his father. "Besides, I thought those two," he pointed to Zedd and Rita, "had been turned into humans. And I thought those two," he pointed to Mondo and Machina, "had been turned into dust."

"Yeah, well, if Zordon can come back to...uh...normal, than so can we," responded Zedd. "Now, come here, my boy, and let Grandpa Zedd tell you all about Zordon and his Power Chamber." He patted his lap.

"Uh, no thanks," said Trent as he backed up. "I don't go that way. Besides," he glanced at his father. "Dad's already told me the whole story."

"Oh sure, make the senile old man even less useful," grumbled Zedd. "Just wait until I report you to the AARP."

"Just wait until I lock you and your bedmates into a gigantic dumpster and launch you into space," grumbled an annoyed Trent.

"Trent!" announced his father. "Look! They're saying something on TV about another golden morpher being found!"

"Hey!" screeched Rita. "Isn't anyone going to change my Depends?"

Zedd grabbed the remote and turned the volume up as loud as it could go.

TBC


	6. Golden Morpher Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

To all those who have commented on the last chapter:

Cmar: Yep, Trent was busy changing Rita and Zedd. Luckily, Anton took care of changing the Mondo and Machina's used oil.

Jeanka: Yeah, I know the chapters are short. And yes this chapter will show the next winner.

Jessica01: Thanks. I've started to read your stories and will review soon.

Dagmar: Thanks for clearing up my confusion about the Brats.

Yes, I know I've been very slow in my writing. Blame that on work. Now, on to the next chapter.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Six: Golden Morpher Number Two**

And once again, all of the Rangers were tuned into the Ranger Channel.

"Welcome to the future, Rangers. This is Circuit here at downtown Silver City in the year 3002."

"The future? Cool! Hey, who's going to win the next hundred world series? I'll split the money with you, honest!" TJ called to the screen as if Circuit could hear him. Finding ways to pay off the lawsuit Dimitria won against him for 'allowing' the Power Chamber to be destroyed was draining him.

"And standing next to...now, where'd he go?" The camera followed the computerized owl as it flew across the street and found its target looking at a very reflective store window. "Lucas! Stop that!"

"But, my hair's not right," said the Blue Time Force Ranger as he fussed and combed his already flawless coif. He then pulled a small mirror from his back pocket and began studying the back of his head.

"You should've seen the amount of battles we were late for because he couldn't get his part just right," shouted Trip from the group of onlookers. "And that was just before he had to slap a helmet over it anyway." The other onlookers, having no idea what was going on just stared at him curiously.

Circuit 'accidentally' flew into Lucas' hand, knocking the mirror out of it, causing it to smash on the cement. "Whoops, I guess I should be more careful," said the metal owl with what suspiciously sounded like laughter.

"Hey!" cried Lucas, visibly upset. That wasn't a smart thing to do..."

"Yeah, Dude" whispered Dustin as he hid under a table in an attempt to keep away from an overly amorous Marah. "That's like seven years bad luck." He backed into a table leg, causing a mirror that had be placed on it to fall and crash. He heard a happy squeal and looked up in time to see Marah diving for him. "See what I mean, Dude?" Dustin called as he ran off.

"...You know how angry I get when I can't constantly look at my perfect skin and flawless hair," Lucas snarled as he chased Circuit over and around all the parked cars.

"Lucas!" interrupted Circuit as he hovered out of reach. "If you tell our viewers how you obtained the second golden morpher, I'll buy you a whole bunch of mirrors."

"Oh?" asked Lucas. "Ok, then. Well, I was in that major Toy Emporium over there." He pointed at the big store across the street looking for some more Ranger toys to buy when I saw myself in the side of a shiny toy time ship. Well, I just had to have one." He pulled the large toy from somewhere off-camera. "See how the silvery flecks causes my brilliant smile to sparkle?"

"Eh, it's not as shiny as my lovely Z...my necklace!" cried Elizabeth as she felt her neck. "Not again!" She moaned at the thought of all the other times Commander Cruger had 'found' her necklace and stood there with a grin on his snout in the pointless hopes of getting a 'reward' from her.

Circuit's circuits began to smoke. "The morpher!" he screeched. "Tell us about the goddammed morpher or I will build a nest in your precious hair!"

"Oh! No need to do that!" cried an alarmed Lucas as he protectively covered his head with his arms. "I bought the toy time ship. And when I opened the box, the golden morpher was packed inside with it. See?" He held out the small item. "Not very useful, mind you. The surface will need some polishing before I can..."

"Aaaaauuuggghhh!" wailed the now crazed blue owl as it dove straight towards Lucas' head.

Lucas ducked behind a parked hover car. There, the waiting Dimitria began whispering to him.

"It's that funny lady with no face again!" exclaimed Maya as she crashed into another tree. Apparently, attaching a mini-tv to her favorite vine hadn't been her best idea.

"This is Circuit signing off," cackled the insane computer as it added another twig to the nest it had started in Lucas' hair.

TBC.


	7. Yet Another Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hey, why didn't anyone tell me I was spelling Willy Wonka wrong. How embarrassing.

Oh, and I redid chapter five so it would fit better with this and other upcoming chapters.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Seven:** **Yet Another Birthday**

"Happy birthday!" cried five voices at once as Trent entered the mansion...er...hut.

Trent jumped at this. "What are you trying to do? Give a guy a heart attack?"

"Son, we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," said Mercer.

"But, it's not my..."

"And to give you your gift," added Grandma Rita.

"Trent's eyes widened in anticipation. "Is it that Ferrari I've had my eye on?"

"Here, Trent." Grandpa Zedd held a small package out. "Open it."

Trent took it and eyed it suspiciously. "Perhaps an I-pod? Or a state of the art set of drawing supplies?" He ripped off the wrapping paper. "It's the DinoThunder Red Ranger action figure," he announced emotionlessly.

"Yeah," said Mercer. "I wanted to get you the Yellow one to play with, but they were all sold out."

"Open it! Open it!" cried Zedd enthusiastically. "Let's see that golden morpher."

"I would've preferred the Ferrari," muttered Trent.

"Told you he wouldn't appreciate it," groused Grandpa Mondo. "Little ingrate...it's not like when we were kids."

"But, Dear, we're machines. We were never kids," corrected Grandma Machina.

"Then how do you explain Sprocket?" asked curious Grandma Rita.

But Grandma Machina's mind had wandered again. "Maple walnut sausages?"

Grandpa Mondo stared at his wife, then he looked at Grandma Rita. "Oh, he was just an annoying machine midget we'd adopted."

Grandpa Zedd huffed impatiently. "Shut up, you imbeciles!" He pointed his Z-staff at Trent. "Open the damn box or I'll make sure you're the last in this family line."

"Ok, ok." Trent held the toy up for everyone to see.

"Ooh," they all gasped.

He grabbed the edge of the box.

"Aah," they all sighed in anticipation.

He ripped the box open. Out fell the Red Ranger figure...and nothing else.

"Awww," they all moaned disappointedly.

"Happy now?" asked Trent. He picked up the toy and considered it. "Hmmm, I do have a vise in the garage. I may as well have some fun with this stupid thing." With that, he ran out of the room.

"Finally," said Grandpa Mondo. "Now I can take my nap."

"But, dear," piped up Grandma Machina. "We're machines, we can't..."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" came the snores from the former Machine King.


	8. Golden Morpher Number Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Ok, I know nothing about Power Ranger toys because I don't buy them. So, I'm just making them be whatever way I need for the purpose of my story.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Eight:** **Golden Morpher Number Three**

"Look!" cried Anton Mercer as he ran into the hut..er...mansion...er...hut-like mansion and tossed a newspaper on the table. "The third morpher's been found. Read what it says, Son."

"Whoa! What's that smell?" screeched Grandma Rita from her spot in the big bed. "It's giving me a headache."

"Breathing gives you a headache," murmured Grandpa Zedd

Trent looked up from his math homework and noticed the food and dog poop covered newspaper laying in fron of him. "Ewww, Dad!" He jumped back with his fingers pinching his nose shut. "We get the newspaper delivered to us everyday. Stop digging in the trash bins for them."

"I think I'm going to hurl," announced Grandpa Mondo.

"But, Dear," began Grandma Machina, "we're machines, we can't...oh wait, I feel it too."

"Oh, the hell with this," announced Trent over the sound of the retching machines. He grabbed the table and tossed the whole thing, rancid newspaper, homework and all out the door.

"Fine, I'll just flip on the big screen television instead," acquiesced his father as he grabbed the remote control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the fine city of Turtle Cove," announced the wolf-like creature. "This is Zen-Aku here and I will destroy...oops, my bad. I mean I am here with the lucky winner of the third golden morpher. And..." He looked up. "Will you get down from there?"

"Sure!" cried the overenthusiastic voice. "Here I come!"

"Oh geez, not again," moaned Zen-Aku. "Will someone go up and grab..."

Whump!

Zen-Aku groaned as he untangled himself from the person who had landed on him. "This shit had better count as penance towards my past wrong doings!" he growled.

"Darn, I still haven't gotten these wings just right."

"Maybe she should get herself a cape. Or better yet learn to turn herself into a bat," mused Carlos as he watched the broadcast. "Ah, if only I had gotten to remain a vampire. Now _that _was power."

"Whatever." Zen-Aku stood up and brushed himself off. "As I was saying, I am here with the winner of the third golden morpher, Taylor Earnhardt. Say 'hello' to our television audience, Taylor."

"I wonder what would happen if I adjusted the weight on the tips," Taylor mused to herself.

Zen-Aku looked at her strangely. "You already have a plane, what are you making wings for?"

Taylor looked at the wolf-creature as if noticing him for the first time. "What plane? I don't have a plane. They kicked me out of the Air Force. They said I was looney just because I spent most of the day looking for the Animarium again rather than in training."

"Well, there's the typical male attitude for you," said Cassie as she leaned back in her recliner. "Good thing, I've got my man trained." She snapped her fingers and the Phantom Ranger ran up to her. "Yes, Darling?"

"Ok, then. Ms. Earnhardt, getting back to the morpher. How did you..."

"Watch this!" called the voice from atop a tree.

Zen-Aku sighed and created a force field with his hand. Taylor bounced harmlessly off it. "I should never have left Merrick to get a degree in journalism."

"Darn, I still can't get it right, and I broke the left wing," whined the former Yellow Wildforce Ranger.

"Well, as long as your temporarily grounded," interrupted Zen-Aku. "Please tell our viewers how you obtained the third golden morpher."

Taylor sighed. "Very well, I was looking for cheap metal to build my own airplane with."

Zen-Aku looked at her skeptically. "You're going to build an airplane?"

Taylor looked at him reproachfully. "You doubt me too? Well, I'll show you, I'll show all of you that I'm meant to fly no matter what!"

"Fine, please continue."

"Well, I passed by a store selling these metal Zord replicas. I bought every one that I could get my hands on from the Ape Zord to Zeo Zord V." She paused for a moment to add some Krazy-glue to the damaged wing. "I was opening all the boxes and tossing the toys into the pot for melting, when guess what I find with the Quantasaurus Rex toy." She frowned quickly. This seemed to have a hidden meaning, but it just wasn't coming to her.

"Metal toys?" considered Justin. "I guess that would've worked better than the plastic ones." He tried to lean over to press the call button for the nurse, but his full-bodied cast was just too cumbersome.

"Well, there you have it. This is Zen-Aku signing...Taylor? Taylor? No don't use your coat as a..."

Whump! "Owwww!"

As Taylor and Zen-Aku were both whisked away on a stretcher, one of the EMT's put her veil-covered mouth to Taylor's ear and began to whisper something.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" exclaimed Hunter as he turned off his television. "Lothor was right. All the mentors are conspiring against us! We must revolt! We must overthrow our oppressors! We must...no, no, Blake, I don't want another 'happy pill!'"


	9. Doing the Laundry

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Yes, this chapter is extremely short. But, that'show it came out. I just had to mock one of the more annoying songs in the Willy Wonka movie.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Nine: Doing the Laundry**

"There you are, Dad," stated Trent as he walked into the dilapidated shack. "What in God's name are you doing in here with all those clothes?" He gawked at the older man. "And what are you doing in that dress?"

"Making ends meet by taking in laundry," replied Anton Mercer. "We're barely getting by on the cabbage soup as it is."

Trent rolled his eyes. "We do have a washer and dryer. Besides, we have steak every night, Dad."

"And how do you ever expect me to get that hole in the roof fixed, if I don't make some extra money?" asked the older man as he scrubbed a shirt on a washboard. "Your poor grandparents are going to catch their death of pneumonia."

Trent groaned. "The only 'hole' in that ceiling is the heating vent. My so-called 'grandparents' aren't even human, I doubt they can even catch cold. Besides, we're _not_ destitute. We're just crowded into one room of that mansion for no explicable reason." He grimaced as his father bent a bit too far over the washtub. "And the dress? I know you're both father and mother to me, but this is preposterous.

Mercer did not seem to hear his son's question. "Oh, Trent, I know why you're here. You're upset because three of the golden morphers have been found and you want to find one because you want it more than anyone else."

"Uh, no, actually I came to tell you that Mr. Collins is here for your one o'clock business meeting."

Mercer did not seem to hear this, either. "My poor, poor, poor...but things will get better soon." With that he broke into song: "Cheer up, Trenty. Give me a smile. What happened to that happy boy I used to know..."

Trent clamped his hands on his ears and ran from the shack before he could hear anymore of his father's horrid singing.


	10. Golden Morpher Number Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory. I don't own the last name of Drake either, I think it belongs to Shirley Chong. But I'm not sure.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Ten:** **Golden Morpher Number Four**

Trent ran into the hut...mansion...whatever...hands still on his ears. "You guys won't believe what my dad is..."

"We know," Zedd cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We could hear it from here." He nodded at the couple on the other side of the bed. "Lucky machines were able to short circuit themselves halfway through. I, myself, may have nightmares."

"Did you like the dress?" asked Rita. "It's one of my favorites."

"Why..." but Trent was interrupted by the sound of the television as Zedd clicked it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Circuit again with a winner from the year 3003." The little mechanical owl began doing a jig. "We got two winners here, we got two winners here. The future rules, the past drools, the future rules, the past drools."

"That is enough soldier!" ordered the young man standing near him. "We must have order. We must have discipline."

"Geez, I'm sure glad he's not my big brother. Hunter's bad enough." Blake looked around cautiously before picking up his cell phone. "Hello, Tori? Hunter! Will you stop tapping into my calls already! I'm old enough to date girls without your help!"

Circuit stopped his chanting. "Aw, why does it have to be one of the boring ones?" he complained. In a more monotone voice he continued. "Here is the winner of the fourth golden morpher, Alex Drake."

"At ease, soldier," barked the serious young man.

"I'm not a soldier," countered Circuit. "I'm..." A glare from the former Red Time Force Ranger quickly shut him up.

No one spoke for a minute. Then Alex turned to Circuit. "Well? I thought you were reporting this story."

"Thank the gods," moaned Andros from the bridge of his Megaship Mark 2. "For a second there I thought we had entered into some kind of time sucking wormhole."

"Oh!" exclaimed Circuit. "I thought you didn't want me to...oh never mind." He then continued his interview. "Lieutenant Drake, please tell us how you came upon your morpher."

"Ah, very well," I was patrolling downtown Silver City a few hours ago. I was trying to straighten my head out on a few unresolved issues..." suddenly, his face fell and he fell to his knees. "Jennifer! Why did you leave me for that spoiled rich playboy?"

"Tommy!" cried Kat in empathy. "Why did you leave me for that pink gymnast? Why didn't you stay with me? Wasn't I good enough for you? Didn't I act helpless enough?" She continued to whine and missed hearing the rest of the show.

"And the morpher?" Circuit interposed loudly over the sounds of wailing.

Alex stopped sobbing and started pacing. "Oh, right. Well, I was patrolling near the mall, when I saw it in the window."

"The golden morpher?"

Alex glared at the blue owl. "Why would they have the golden morpher in plain sight like that?" he retorted. "Now, what I was trying to say was...whoa!" He suddenly tripped over a stone and fell down.

"Are you all right?" queried Circuit.

"Come closer," gasped Alex.

"Huh?" Circuit flapped to the ground.

"Look after the others while I'm gone," Alex wheezed. He then closed his eyes.

"Alex?" asked Circuit tentatively. "Wow, he must've hit his head or something. Oh well, we still have that coffin Captain Logan purchased the last time he 'died.'"

"Oh well, I bet he'll at least have a proper military funeral." Sky said as he glanced up from his tattered copy of the SPD manual. "Not like when SPD tossed my dad into a ditch and blamed it on 'budget problems.'"

"Gotcha!' hollered Alex as he leapt back to his feet. "And you thought I was dead."

"Not really," replied Circuit. "You do this every day." He and the other Time Force Rangers were currently trying to get their former leader committed. "Now, if you don't want owl droppings all over your nice pristine uniform, you will continue with how you found the golden morpher."

Alex blinked. "Oh, yeah." He eyed Circuit. "You're not at attention, Soldier!"

"Alex!" scolded Circuit as his turned his backside to him. "Say goodbye to your dignity!"

"Sorry! Force of habit!" Alex quickly acquiesced as the first few droppings fell on his shoulder. "In the toy store window, I saw the figure of the Red Time Force Ranger. It was him. He was laughing, taunting me." Alex was breathing heavily now. "So I bought it just so I could do _this_ to it." He held the action figure by the next and throttled it. "Steal my fiancee will you?" he growled. Then he tossed it to the ground and began stomping on it. "Oh," he paused in mid-stomp, "and the golden morpher was in the box with it." He resumed his stomping.

"Well, there you have it. This is Circuit, signing off." He flew off, not noticing the veiled woman who was providing him with a new action figure to abuse as she whispered to him.


	11. Grandfathers are Special

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi, I apologize for not writing for so long. I've been very busy work wise. This chapter isn't that good, but I just want to get back to writing. Hopefully, the next one will be better.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Eleven: Grandfathers are Special**

"Pssst, Trent. Hey, Trent!"

Trent turned at the raspy voice. "What is it, Zedd?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. "I've already scraped the calluses off your feet and pureed your food." He was getting past sick and tired of being made to care for his so-called 'grandparents.'

"Well, my radiator face could use a nice waxing, but that's beside the point. Come closer." Zedd beckoned the young man with his finger. "I've got something for you."

"I'm not sure I even want to know," hissed Trent, hoping not to wake up the other 'grandparents.' He didn't want to hear any more of their constant whining.

Zedd put his hand under his pillow and then pulled out a box. It was a Yellow Ranger action figure. "Lookie what I've got." He said in a singsong voice. "Now we can have one last fling and look for that final golden morpher."

"A Yellow Ranger toy!" Cried Trent excitedly as he grabbed the box and danced around with it. "Wahoo! Now I can have something to cuddle at night and whisper love poems to, and….wait a minute," he said as he took a closer look at it. "Yellow Aquatian Ranger Action Figure? Ewwwww!" He tossed the box down.

Zedd's eyes began to tear up. "You don't like it? I used all the money I was saving up to give Rita a screechectomy. I just couldn't stand to see you so miserable about not having a golden morpher."

"As if I even care," mumbled Trent with a bored yawn.

With that, Zedd began to sob loudly. "No fair! I bet if Grandpa Mondo got you one, you'd be opening it up. You love him more than me!"

"SHHHHHHH" Trent desperately tried to silence the bawling creature. "Ok, I'll open the stupid toy. Just shut up!" He picked up the box.

Zedd bounced up and down excitedly. "Which end to you want to open? I usually like to open things at the top. But maybe if you open the bottom the…."

RIIIIPPPP! Trent tore a big hole in the box. "Whatever," he replied as he shook the items out of the box. Nothing fell out except Tideas' toy replica. "Well, that was pointless."

Zedd began to bawl again. "Noooooooo! I've failed you! I am not worthy to be your grandfather! I bet Mondo would've gotten you the morpher!" He began kicking his legs in a tantrum.

"Don't be ridiculous," hissed Trent. "Neither of you could've done that. Only Rangers can see the toys that actually hold the golden morphers."

Zedd blinked at this. "So that's why all those Rangers on the TV were holding up invisible toys. I thought that there was a madness going around among you guys." He tore some papers from a pad he had been writing on. "Damn, there goes my plans to take over the world once you all went insane."

"As if you'd ever get your lazy butt out of bed to do that," murmured a now awake Mondo.

"Oh yeah? I don't see you peeling your rusty bottom off that sheet," retorted Zedd.

"Well…oh wait, that reminds me. Hey, Trenty!" called Mondo to the teenager who had been tiptoeing out of the door. "I need you to rub the rustoleum on my bedsores again!"

Trent groaned. "Why me?"

"And don't forget my daily enema when you're done with that," called Zedd.

This time, Trent didn't reply. He simply banged his head over and over on the doorjamb


	12. Golden Morpher Number Five?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Ok, I know Trent didn't have his powers at the end of Dino Thunder. At least, I don't think he did. But this is an au…so I changed it. Uh, the pssht is how I wrote the sound Blue Senturion made when he started and stopped speaking.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Twelve: The Fifth Morpher?**

"Trent Fernandez!"

Trent cringed at his father's bellow. He quickly busied himself over his art pad as he sketched another picture. Maybe if he pretended not to hear….

Anton Mercer burst into his son's bedroom. "What do you mean by using your White Dino Powers to flip over your grandparents' bed?"

Trent sighed. "They are NOT my grandparents. They are washed up evil aliens who are currently mooching off of us." He looked up at his father with a glint in his eyes. "And I am SICK of doing all that gross stuff for them!"

Anton shook his head. "Son, I'm so ashamed of you. Your poor old grandparents were just laying there on the cold floor. Do you know how difficult it was to get them back into the bed? Mondo and Machina especially. I'm going to have to cut back on their dessert."

"THEY DON'T EAT!" screamed Trent. "THEY ARE HEAVY BECAUSE THEY ARE MADE OF METAL!"

"Will you shut up in there?" called Mondo. "We're trying to watch this newscast about the fifth morpher!"

"Watermelon pepper corduroys?" came Machina's voice.

"The fifth…oh thank God!" blurted Trent as he raced to the living room. Finally, he wouldn't have to hear anymore about the damned things. Then maybe things could get back to normal for him and his dad. Well, as normal as things were for a former evil villain and a former evil then good Ranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pssht…Attention, attention. This is the Blue Senturion. I am in pursuit of the Phantom Ranger. He is suspected of finding the fifth golden morpher pssht."

"I can't stay around!" called the Phantom Ranger who was running away from the Blue Senturion on some unnamed planet. "I have to keep up my air of mystery! Besides, if I'm not home in the next hour, Cassie will castigate me!"

"Run! Run!" cried Eric as he stuck a pin in his Wes voodoo doll. "He's just after your morpher! They all are!" He was still a bit sore about Wes winning his quantum morpher off him in a game of craps.

"Pssht…Cease and desist, Phantom Ranger! I heard you say you had the golden morpher! Is it in that toy you're carrying? Pssht."

"Uh, yeah!" came the distant voice of the Phantom Ranger.

"Pssht…Please halt and show us that golden morpher…pssht."

"Yes, show it. Then my minions can go and take it so I can have it for myself. Than I can invade that stupid Power Chamber and destroy Zordon once and…." Karone smacked herself in the face. "Stop that! You are NOT Astronema…you are NOT Astronema…you are NOT Astronema…" she repeated this mantra over and over until her mind was calm again.

"Fine!" Phantom Ranger pulled something out of a box and waved it around. But he was so far away, it was difficult to make out what it was.

"Pssht…Attention, your distance is causing reduced visibility. Please halt so we may better view the evidence. Pssht."

But the Phantom Ranger just kept on running. He then jumped into his spaceship and blasted away.

"Pssht…Jerk! Where's the fire! Pssht." Called the now annoyed space police officer.

"Fire? Where? Where?" spurted Carter who was woken from his dozing by the word. He jumped up and grabbed his axe. "I'm coming!" With that he ran out of his house, not realizing that he had forgotten to don his pants.


	13. The Loony Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi! Ok, I've got the next few chapters ready to post. This is the chapter where I cheated a bit with selecting the names. I think you'll see why.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Loony Lesson**

Trent skipped into science class, happy as a lark. Finally, the whole stupid golden morpher nonsense was over. He wouldn't have to hear about it ever again.

"Ok, Class," announced Trent's science teacher, Tommy Oliver. "Now that the whole golden morpher thing is over…"

"Thank God," murmured Trent.

"…We are going to spend today calculating the percentages of the Power Ranger toys you bought."

"Wait, what has that got to do with science?" asked Trent. And what does it have to do with the rest of the class? he added in his thoughts as he noticed the blank and confused faces.

Dr. Oliver looked around. "Ah, Cassidy, how many Power Ranger toys did you buy?"

The blonde reporter looked at her teacher as if he had two heads. "Why would I buy such childish things?" She was already formulating a story in her head about her teacher's encroaching insanity.

"Well then, how about you, Kira? How many did you buy?"

"None…"

Trent sighed in relief. Finally, someone who didn't get all crazy about…."

"Conner bought all five hundred toys for me," She held out her guitar. "I even wrote a song about it. Wanna hear?"

Trent clamped his hands on his ears so as to not hear her praise his least favorite idiot.

"Lovely, Kira," commented Dr. Oliver as he continued his math…er…science class. "Now five hundred is fifty percent of one thousand."

"This is high school?" mumbled Trent. "I learned this stuff in fifth grade."

"Ok, Trent," snapped Tommy. "Since you seem bent on interrupting this class, how many toys did you get?"

Trent rolled his eyes. "Three."

Dr. Oliver snorted at that. "What? Did the little rich boy's daddy take away his allowance?"

Trent groaned, deciding not to even reply to the insult. He had long ago given up on begging Mercer to give him his allowance again. The man was still insisting they needed every cent they got for cabbage soup.

"Well, let's just say three hundred. Now that's thirty percent of one thousand."

Dr. Oliver picked up a piece of chalk and began dividing the chalkboard into sections. "Now, let's talk about what kind of toys were opened and sort them by categories."

Trent tuned out the pointless lesson and began doodling his teacher hanging lifelessly from the mouth of his Dragozord.


	14. The Fifth Golden Morpher for Real

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Here is the next chapter. I know they're a bit short. But that's just how it is.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Fifth Golden Morpher-for Real**

Trent sighed with relief as he walked home from school. At least one good thing had come from that annoying class. Principal Randall had come in and seen the science teacher holding a discussion on which Pink Ranger toy was the sexiest. Elsa may not have still been evil, but she was still a no-nonsense principal. He was still wincing just a bit from the berating Dr. Oliver had received in front of his students.

Trent suddenly noticed something on the ground. He bent down and picked up the ten-dollar bill. "Hey! Did anyone drop…" he began. Then he noticed something in the shop window next to him that made all thoughts of honesty flee from his mind. "A Yellow DinoThunder Ranger action figure! All right!" He ran into the store and quickly made his purchase. Finally, he'd have something to cuddle with at night. He ran home to the rickety mansion with his prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Trent!" called three of the 'grandparents'.

"Bubblegum daffodils!" called 'Grandma' Machina.

"Yeah, hi, hi," he said dismissively as he sat at the table and began taking the plastic wrap off the box.

Mercer walked into the room. "Hey, Son, I see you finally got that doll you wanted."

"It's not a doll, Dad," Trent groaned as he finished ripping off the plastic.

"Whatever you say, Son." Mercer patted his son on the head. "I've got some pins around somewhere if you want to do a little voodoo on the girl who broke my widdle boy's heart."

"Da-ad," Trent whined in annoyance. The man could be so embarrassing at times. Besides, he had already commandeered all the pins to use on his Red DinoThunder Ranger doll…err…action figure. Trent could've sworn Conner had been limping only that morning. He began to open the box.

"Will you look at that?" stated Mondo as he scanned the daily copy of 'Power Rangers Daily' (subtitled: The Newspaper only for Power Rangers, so Don't you Villains and Ordinary People Even Look at it. Of course, villains and former villains weren't the type to obey such directions.)

"What's in that rag, today?" growled Zedd.

Trent pulled the top of the box open.

"That Phantom Ranger was nothing but a phony. He never had a golden morpher," continued Mondo. "It was all a plot between him and the Blue Senturion. It seems they both just wanted to be on television."

Trent picked up the box, turned it upside down and began to shake it.

"So, the golden morpher is still out there!" exclaimed Rita screechingly.

"Yep," replied Zedd. "Look's like our Trenty's still got a chance."

The Yellow Ranger action figure fell out of the box…along with another golden item that made a loud 'CLANG' on the table.

"Oh CRAP!"


	15. Trent's Useless Rampage

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

It's me again! Yeah, I made this into yet another separate chapter. I must like having a lot of chapters. It makes me feel as if I'm actually getting a lot of writing done.

Hey, just a reminder that if I make any mistakes, I don't mind constructive criticism.

I wrote this because I was always annoyed by how lazy Charlie's grandparents were in the movie and how no one reacted when the Grandfather proved there was nothing physically wrong with him.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Trent's Useless Rampage**

"Is that?" asked Mondo.

"It is!" exclaimed Rita.

"Hamburger helper space bunnies," insisted Machina.

"Wahoooooooo!" shouted Zedd as he leapt from the bed. The 'invalid' began to dance and do back flips throughout the room.

"Geez, Trent," said Mercer. "What did you put into Grandpa Zedd's oatmeal this morning?"

Trent said nothing; he just stared in dismay at the golden morpher that was lying on the table. Perhaps he could give it away, or even sell it to one of the other Rangers. What did he care about visiting some broken down place?

"Read what it says on the back!" cried Zedd who had danced up behind the teenager.

Trent whirled around at this and glared at the red-skinned being. "You could get up all this time?" he snarled.

"Oh, well, I…"

"And I've been doing everything for you? EVERY DISGUSTING THING THAT YOU COULD DO YOURSELF!" He turned his glare to the others. "Get up," he said coldly.

"Now Trent," interrupted his father. "It's very rude to speak to your grandparents that way. In my day…."

"They are NOT my grandparents!" screamed Trent in frustration. "What? Are you telling me that this radiator face and that cone-boobs are your parents? Or did those two rust buckets somehow manage to conceive you? GET UP!" He screeched again at the other three.

"Wow, Rita," murmured Mondo nonchalantly, "Trenty screeches louder than you."

"Does not," pouted Rita.

As Trent ran to the bed to yank them out, Zedd picked up the morpher and read it out loud. "Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden morpher."

Trent yanked Rita to her feet. He shoved a broom into her hand and, with a few kicks, she began to sweep.

"I, Zordon of Eltar, warmly invite you to visit my wonderful Power Chamber, where you will see the most amazing sights and inventions."

Trent pulled Mondo out of the bed. He shoved him towards a stack of dirty dishes. He then threatened to spray him with water if he didn't start scrubbing.

"Please come to the Power Chamber on May first at ten am sharp. For your protection, you need to bring one, but only one guardian."

Trent tipped the bed over, causing Machina to roll out. He then dragged her to the bathroom and stuck a toilet brush in her hand. He had to give her a swirlie to convince her it needed cleaning. "Why in God's name would we need guardians? We're Power Rangers," he commented as he watched the three former villains begin cleaning.

"Whoever would be able to take my Trenty and keep him safe?" whined Mercer.

"Oh, let me!" exclaimed Zedd enthusiastically. "Please! Please! I've always wanted to destr…err…visit Zordon's famed Power Chamber."

Trent turned around and glared again at Zedd. He folded his arms stubbornly. "If you think that I'm going to that old dusty place, you've got another thought coming."

"No," grinned Zedd. Looking pointedly behind Trent. "_You've_ got another thought coming."

Trent didn't realize what was happening until a dusty broom, a slimy dishrag, and a smelly toilet brush attacked him. Too late, he realized that one simply did not make villains do housework.

As Trent struggled beneath the pile and Mercer concentrated on making even more cabbage soup, Zedd began to do his own song and dance about having a golden morpher.

Ok, I know that was stupid, but I needed to get it out of my system. Guess What? The next part will have them at the Power Chamber! And now that I've a date written on the Golden Morpher, it'll hopefully goad me into writing the next chapter by then.


	16. Outside the Power Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Well, I finally got the next part done. I hope it's ok.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Outside the Chamber**

It was a bright, sunny morning. A bright, sunny May first to be exact. A large crowd was gathered in the desert outside of Angel Grove. Rangers were cheering, evildoers were booing, clowns were juggling, and a brass band was playing. Everyone was enjoying the nice day. Too bad the characters in the front row would be spending most of it in a refurbished ruin.

"Kendrix?" asked a completely confused Commander Stanton as he gaped at all the individuals standing in the row with them, "please tell me why you dragged me out here. This doesn't look like a Commander convention to me." He balked a bit at the red-skinned being standing next to him.

"Silly," giggled Kendrix uncharacteristically. "I keep telling you this is where the original Power Rangers had their base of operations. You're my escort for the tour."

Stanton looked suspiciously at her. "Ms. Morgan, what exactly do you know about the Power Rangers? And where were you during those three months you were gone?" Her excuse that she had to make a run back to Lens Crafters on Earth had always seemed a bit fishy.

"Ok, 'Grandpa' Zedd, you can let go of my arm," grumbled Trent. "I promise I won't run this time."

"Forget it, Trent," murmured his guardian. "It took me almost an hour to extract you from that cactus the last time you tried to run off."

"Fine, whatever."

"I don't see why you don't want to visit the Power Chamber anyway. I thought you'd be all excited, being a Ranger and all."

Trent snorted. "Are you kidding? I was an evil White Ranger. I'll probably get zapped with lighting and disintegrated as soon as I enter."

Zedd frowned at him in disbelief. "But, but, other Rangers have been bad and they were still able to…" He shook his head at Trent's blank look. "Fine, I'll just go in ahead of you. That way, if I get zapped you can still make a run for it."

Trent considered this for a second. "Okay." The thought of one less 'grandparent' was quite appealing.

Princess Shayla broke out in a gigantic yawn. "I can't believe you asked me to come to this dump so early in the morning." She began to doze off.

Taylor shook her arm. "Wake up! Ten am is not _that_ early. Besides, you've been sleeping for almost a year now anyway." Maybe she should've taken up on Jindrax's offer to be her guardian after all.

"I don't see why I had to take you along," complained Alex. "I wanted to bring Captain Logan."

"Be glad I knocked him out," retorted the no-longer mutated Ransik. "Otherwise, he'd just be standing in a daze like that one." He nodded his head in the direction of the still dazzled Commander Stanton.

"What do you want to be my guardian for anyway? It's not like you have any interest in Zordon anyway.

"You're not the one I need to keep my eye on." Ransik glared pointedly at the last pairing.

"Hi, Daddy," called Nadira with a wave.

"Hey," said Lucas with a shrug at the other Rangers who were now all glaring at him, "They said we could take whomever we wanted to go with us."

At that moment, a clock chimed somewhere. The large crowd of Rangers that was surrounding the winners cheered. A door set at the foot of the recently resurrected Power Chamber creaked open. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, here he comes!" whispered Kendrix in awe.

A humongous clear cylindrical tube wheeled out of the Power Chamber's doorway. There were hushed whisperings as the audience observed its occupant. An obviously elderly looking Zordon moved his portable time-warp tube slowly and hesitantly. Those Rangers who had served under him were especially shocked at just how feeble he had become.

"_That's_ the great and powerful Zordon?" sneered Alex, earning him a few glares from the other Red Rangers.

"How's he moving that thing without steering it?" Lucas was always looking for ways to increase the power of his racecars.

Suddenly, the tube stopped and Zordon's floating head flipped back and floated to the top. The crowd gasped again.

"Gross!" cried Taylor. "Where're we gonna find a toilet big enough to flush that?"

"Well, that was a waste of time," stated Trent. He turned to leave. "I guess I can go…."

At that moment, Zordon's head did several somersaults as his tube rushed forward.

"Damn," mumbled Trent as Zedd pulled him back.

"Welcome! Welcome one and all to my Power Chamber!" bellowed Zordon.

The Rangers cheered, especially the original ones who were now hiding the head-sized coffin they had started to build behind their backs.

"Now," continued Zordon. "We have a lot to see. So will the winners of the golden morphers and their guardians please step forward?"

"I'll go first," announced Alex. "I am Red after all. I should check out the situation, make sure it's safe." The other Red Rangers nodded in self-important agreement as the others rolled their eyes. Alex stepped up to Zordon. "I'm Alex Drake. This place had better be ship shape." He looked at the other winners and guardians. "And where are your uniforms?"

Ransik smacked him on the back of his head. "Stop that! You're just taking a tour, not leading a team into battle."

"How charming," commented Zordon. "And who are your?" he asked as Taylor stepped up, dragging a snoring Princess Shayla with her.

"My name's Taylor Earnhardt and this my guardian, Princess Shayla."

"Some guardian," mumbled Trent.

Taylor whipped around. "At least mine has skin," she snapped at him.

"Welcome to the both of you," began Zordon. "Now…."

"How high is this structure, anyway?"

"You shouldn't interrupt adults when they're speaking, Sweetie," Zordon said patronizingly, causing Taylor to stare daggers at him. "Now, who's next?"

"I am!" exclaimed an overenthusiastic Kendrix.

"Ah, you're the girl who blew up a tent to get your golden morpher. How innovative."

"Yep, that's me! Kendrix Morgan."

"You did WHAT!" cried an extremely unnerved Commander Stanton.

"Ah, Commander," said Zordon. "Pleased to meet you. So sorry I can't shake your hand, but as you can see…" He paused as he noticed Lucas primping in front of his reflection in the tube's glass. "Hey! You must be Lucas Kendall." He then noticed Nadira standing next to Lucas, studying her nails. "And you must be his guardian." He winked at Lucas. "Nice choice," Zordon stage whispered.

"Come on," growled Zedd as he pulled Trent up to Zordon.

"Why me?" moaned Trent.

"Ah, Zedd, my old nemesis. Nice to see you and ummm…."

"You too, Zordon. You're looking particularly undead today. We really should get together sometime, maybe catch a game or something. Or, maybe you play poker? I happen to know that my father-in-law is a bad bluffer. Perhaps we could…"

"Uh, 'Grandpa?' the tour?" interrupted Trent who had absolutely no desire for this to last any longer than it had to.

"Oh, yeah, this is my grandson. Trent Fernandez." Zedd put him arm affectionately around the scowling young man's shoulders. Trent shoved it off.

"Ah, I can see the resemblance."

Trent stared in disbelief at Zordon. "I remind you of a skinless fender face?" He shook his head. "Dr. O. needs his head examined. No way are you an all-wise interdimensional being."

"Heh, heh," chuckled Zordon. "What an adorable little scamp you are. Well," he looked at them all. "It's great meeting all of you…now, in we go!"

With that, they all followed the rolling tube into the Power Chamber. And Trent made sure to shove Zedd in ahead of him. When the former super villain did not disintegrate or at least fall on the floor writing in pain, Trent just shrugged and went in as well.

AN-Yep, the next part will have to be in the Power Chamber itself. I'm not sure what I'll do with it. But something will come to mind. I just have to figure out who goes first and how.


	17. Legalities

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Legalities**

"Come in, come in!" called Zordon as the Rangers and their guardians stepped through the doorway. "You can hang your outerwear here."

"It looks like a regular corridor," sighed Commander Stanton in relief as he removed his jacket. "I thought there would be something crazy here; like one of those monsters or giant tin things. Oh, hey," he turned to the giant tube. "Where do we hang these?"

Zordon whistled and some shackled Tengas swooped down and grabbed his jacket out ofthe commander'shands.

"So, now what?" asked Kendrix as her guardian ducked behind her mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Now, you need to sign this contract in order to access the rest of the Chamber."

"Always a catch, huh?" commented a skeptical Trent.

"Maybe you shouldn't sign it, Taylor," yawned Princess Shayla. "I think the magic pool said something about danger or peril or something."

"That pool's been closed for cleaning since last week," growled Taylor as she shoved her guardian aside. "You just want to go back to bed." She grabbed the pen and signed.

"Wow, I wish all of my Rangers had been as tough as you," commented Zordon.

"Don't you think you should read it first?" asked Trent as Kendrix walked up to the contract.

She shrugged and signed as well. "Hey, I've already been blown to bits…errr…killed…errrr…destroyed. Whatever. What could happen that would be worse?"

"You could have your skin peeled off layer by layer," replied Zedd.

"Eww!" grimaced Kendrix. "You poor thing. Did that happen to you?"

"Nah," replied Zedd. "I just turned like this when I got cursed long ago. But I use that story on Rita whenever I want extra sympathy in the sack."

Trent, pointedly ignoring his 'grandfather' squinted his eyes at the fine print. "I can't even read this."

"A good reason you should stay in school, young man," commented Commander Stanton who had finally stopped hiding behind Kendrix.

Trent rolled his eyes. "I mean the print is too tiny. How do I know what kind of danger I'm putting myself into?"

"All kinds," replied Alex as he and Lucas grabbed pens and signed. "But we will have no problem suing."

"Yeah, the jury found…I mean I think they will find the contract null and void."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that case," Nadira blurted out.

Trent nodded, grabbed a pen and signed.

"Fine, we're all ready. Off we go!" A door slid open and they headed towards it. As the four from the future passed him, Zordon zapped them with a beam. "No more remembering stuff from the future today," he growled. "Wouldn't want you to get out of learning your lessons."

AN/ Yes I'm so mean. I keep putting this extraneous stuff in. But, guess what. I will also be posting the next chapter tonight. And someone's going to get the boot! Whoohoo! And there'll be bad poetry! Double Whoohoo!


	18. Loser Number One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Yes! I finally get to get rid of someone. Whoohoo! Oh, bad poetry ahead.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Eighteen: Loser Number One**

The Rangers and their guardians gasped as they stepped into the main room of the Power Chamber. It had been redecorated. Instead of just the original Power Ranger suits, all Ranger suits were now stored all around the Chamber. A wide variety of morphers were displayed on tables.

"Oh wow! " cried Kendrix. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to tear this all apart and see how these things work!"

"I guess it's ok," said Alex as he put on his favorite sunglasses. He stepped forward, tripped on a step and fell on his face.

"Take those stupid things off," ordered Ransik. "I'm not getting shoved back into containment for letting you injure yourself."

Alex didn't respond. He didn't even move as something red seeped onto the floor.

Everyone gasped. "Oh my God! He's dead!" cried Princess Shayla as she fainted. Or maybe she just fell asleep again.

"No he's not." Ransik stepped over to Alex and kicked him hard. "Get up! No one wants to see your stupid death act."

Alex stood up and wiped the fake blood off his face. "Really? I think the oozing blood is a nice touch."

"Jerk!"shouted Taylor as she dropped Princess Shayla on the floor, causing her to wake up again.

"Could we please get on with this stupid tour?" complained Trent.

"This is where the Rangers came whenever I called them or whenever they needed my wondrous words of wisdom," announced Zordon. "Against the walls are all the uniforms ever used by Rangers and some that are still waiting to be used. On those tables are all the morphers. And over there," he nodded to the left with his head, "is our old viewing screen."

"Great," murmured Princess Shayla as she flopped on a chair in front of it. "I'll just sit here and watch the movie while you guys play."

Zordon glared at her. No wonder the Wild Force Rangers took so long to defeat those stupid orgs. "Well, feel free to look at everything. You can try on whatever isn't locked away."

"Wait a second," interrupted Trent. "Are these all the outfits and morphers?"

"Yes, they are," answered Zordon.

"Then there aren't any Rangers out there guarding the planet?"

"Oh, uh, yes there are." Zordon hoped nothing would happen. He wasn't sure those kids he gave the Halloween Power Ranger costumes to would really be up to the job. "Now, go and enjoy yourselves!"

With that, everyone ran in different directions.

Lucas ran to the Lightspeed Rescue outfits and grabbed the blue one. "Now we'll see just how speedy these guys really were," he grumbled as he stripped to his briefs.

"Ooh!" squealed a delighted Nadira. "Aww!" she moaned a second later as a livid Ransik dove over and covered her eyes while glaring at Lucas.

"Ha!" Alex yelled triumphantly as he grabbed the Red Chrono Morpher. "It's mine again! And soon, I will have my fiancée back too!" He put it on his wrist. "Take _that_ Wesley Collins!" He pressed the button, and nothing happened. "What the...?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lucas said as he put on the Lightspeed helmet. "After their rescue mission with Serpenterra, Wes asked Tommy to have his friend Billy to fix it so that only he could use the morpher.I heardthathekept mumbling something about not wanting a certain bitter, anal retentive officer to get his hands on it again."

Kendrixscampered to a table with the SPD morphers and began grabbing them, pulling each one apart, looking at the insides and then tossing them aside. She thenheaded over to the Turbo outfits and began dissecting them strand-by-strand.

"Kendrix," cried Commander Stanton. "Don't you think you should at least try studying these things without pulling them apart?"

"What? And deny myself the scientific knowledge?" asked Kendrix as she ran across the room to the Aquitian Morphers.

"Capes?" snorted Trent. "What kind of weirdo Rangers use capes?  
Taylor ran past him and grabbed the Yellow Mystic Force costume. "Oh, what great wings! I could really fly in….yeesshh!" She cried as she tossed it aside. "Who the hell decided to let guys wear yellow?" She then grabbed the Blue outfit and ran behind a curtain to change.

"Why not just grab the morpher and morph instead?" Trent called after her.

Princess Shayla kept aiming a device at the viewing screen and clicking it. "Hey, Zordon! Your remote control needs new batteries."

"That's not a television and that not a remote control. That's the…"

'CLICK,' Shayla morphed into a bizarre purple ranger outfit with five extra sleeves on each side.

"…morpher for the Purple People Eater Ranger."

"Hehehe," chuckled Zedd as Lucas and Taylor ran past each other in their costumes. "I just love seeing the little ones having fun, don't you?" He whacked Commander Stanton on the back. "It's too bad my Trenty's just standing there."

"You've got to be kidding me," groused Trent as Taylor began jumping off tables while flapping the cape. "They look like idiots." He winced as Lucas sped into one of the walls.

Suddenly, Nadira squealed and pointed to something all the way in the back of the room. "What are those, Daddy? They look like little people!"

Ransik squinted. "No they don't dear, they look like little robots. I swear I've got to get you to the optometrist soon."

Everyone, well mostly everyone ran to where they were.

"They can't be real," commented Alex skeptically.

"Of course they're real," said Zordon. "Those are my Alpha Walphas."

"Alpha Walphas?" blurted everyone.

"I still say there are no such things," grumbled Alex. "It's probably just one android standing in front of a bunch of mirrors. No way could you have built all those."

"You're right, I didn't build those."

Alex smirked.

"I found them on the island of Ayiyiyiyi."

"No such place," announced Ransik. "I'll have you know that I studied Earth geography intensely while I was planning to go back in timeto destroy it and…"

"Then you must know what a terrible place it was," interrupted Zordon. "What with the lack of charging booths, and the Alpha gangsters who kept saying 'yo,' and the fact that they were too stupid to even build huts to stay out of the rain so they wouldn't rust."

Commander Stanton chuckled at this, and then noticed what his charge was doing. "Kendrix! Where did you get those chemicals! Kendrix no! Zordon won't be happy if you do that!" He ran towards her.

But, Kendrix ignored him and continued pouring different chemicals on the cases where the original Dino Ranger costumes were kept. "Yeah, soon I'll be able to dissect these as well," she happily mumbled to herself.

"Young lady, those outfits are not to be handled!" cried Zordon as he zoomed his tube towards her. "They are my pride and joy and you must leave them alone!"

Kendrix didn't even respond. Instead she poured even more stuff. The chemical combination began to hiss and sizzle.

"Look out!" cried Alex. Everyone dove behind the consoles.

KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM! When the dust cleared... there was no hole in the case.

"Good thing I got that nonexplodable clear plastic from Eltar," sighed Zordon in relief. "Now we just have to watch out for the…"

Kendrix walked over to it in disappointment. "Awww, why didn't it….yeeep!…" Two very strong robotic arms suddenly popped out of the case and grasped her. "Hey!" she cried, struggling to free herself.

"…automated Power Ranger outfit cleaning system," finished Zordon. "Hmmmm…interesting."

"What are they doing to her?" asked Taylor as the arms began shaking Kendrix back and forth.

"Why, I do believe they are shaking all the dust and moths out of her."

"Whoa, I've never been on a ride that fast," gasped Lucas in awe.

Commander Stanton tried to grabKendrix, but she was moving way too fast. "I told you not to bring that junk!" he yelled.

"Zooooorrrrdddddoooonnnn!" screamed Kendrix. "Ssstooopppp thhhhiiisss cccrrraaazzyy thhiiinnggg! III'mmmm geeetttiiiinnggg ssssiiiiccckkk!"

"What is she saying?" asked Trent. Vomit flew over his head. "Ewww, never mind."

"Sorry, these things are automated. I can't stop them." Zordon said in a calm voice. "But at least you won't be dusty."

"Look at what it's doing now," said Ransik as the arms moved the now dizzy Kendrix out of the room.

"Wait, Zordon, what's there?" queried Commander Stanton.

"Well, you certainly can't expect these uniforms to go on display without being being properly cleaned and pressed first can you?"

"PRESSED?" cried Commander Stanton. "She'll be burnt alive! Kendrix hold on!" He ran out of the room.

"Hey!" cried Taylor. "Look at the Alpha Walphas. What are they doing?" Indeed all the Alpha Walpha's had stopped working and were now lining up into rows.

Zordon smiled. "Oh goody! We get to have a nice little song!"

(sung to whatever tune you want)

_Curiosity we often find_

_Can help you to expand your mind_

_It tells the traveler where to go_

_It shows the learner what to know_

_But if you use it with aplomb_

_Obliterating all with a bomb_

_Tearing obstacles in your path_

_Destroying things and causing wrath_

_You may find, as Kendrix will_

_Angered things will not stay still_

_Some washing here some scrubbing there_

_Time in a dryer with hot air_

_Press her, fold her, put her in a drawer_

_She'll be new pants for the geezer next door._

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard," commented Trent.

"Will she really be burned alive?" asked Taylor in barely disguised glee.

"Nonsense!" replied Zordon. "I only use cold presses. Heat costs too much as it is."

"The Rangers always did complain about you being a skinflint," growled Zedd.

"There's no such thing as cold presses. Not even in my time," sneered Alex.

"No one likes a wiseguy," Zordon told him. He then whistled. An Alpha Walpha waddled up to him. "Go make sure Commander Stanton finds his charge. You may need to poke around in the washers and dryers for her. Or check under the steam presses."

The Alpha Walpha saluted then waddled off.

(For those who prefer the Willy Wonka version)

_Alpha Walpha wappity do,_

_I've got a silly question for you._

_Alpha Walpha wappity dee,_

_If you are wise you'll listen to me._

_What is the point of blowing up stuff?_

_Dissecting all like you can't get enough._

_Why not enjoy things as they are?_

_Science really shouldn't go too far._

_Though we still do need it._

_Alpha Walpha wappity do,_

_If you're not destructive you will go far._

_You will live in happiness too,_

_Like the Alpha Walpha wappities do._

"Wow," groaned Trent. "That was even worse."

AN/ That's it for this part. I hoped you liked it. Yes, I know Kendrix didn't blow things up with chemicals in the show. But she was a scientist and I had to take some liberties because I couldn't find a trait annoying enough to use. But I had to use her since her name got picked. I hope you won't throw rotten tomatoes at me for the 'songs.' I know I can't write poetry, but I had to put them in because the songs are my favorite part of Charlie and the Chocolate factory. I will start thinking about who to get rid of next.


	19. Loser Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Finally! The next chapter of my story is here! I know it's a bit long-winded, but I just typed whatever came to mind. Happy New Year!

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Nineteen: Loser number Two**

"So!" boomed Zordon, startling the remaining visitors who had been staring at the closed doors the Alpha Walphas had just taken Commander Stanton through. "Shall we continue?"

"Oh yes, lets do," replied Princess Shayla. "All this excitement has really woken me up."

"For about ten seconds," Taylor murmured to no one in particular.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"What'd I tell you?"

"Well then, let's…" Zordon began.

"Ooh! I know!" cried Zedd. "Let's go visit the torture chambers. That was always my favorite part of my castle."

"Grandpa, I don't think that Zordon…"

"My beautiful, wonderfully evil castle. My pride and joy." Zedd was now seething. "Taken over by those two piles of scrap metal! The insult! The indignity!"

"Grandpa," interrupted Trent through clenched teeth. "Did you forget your medication again?"

But Zedd paid him no mind. "I will have my vengeance!" He pulled his old Z-staff from thin air. Then he aimed it at one of the Alpha Walphas milling around the large room. ZAP! The Alpha Walpha was now giant-sized. "Go, my minion! Go and destroy those infernal machines! Oh, and get me my Metamucil while you're at it!"

AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY… The Alpha Monster began looking for a doorway big enough to fit through.

ZAP! The Alpha Walpha shrank back to normal size.

"Hey! My monster! I oughta…" ZAP! "Oh, Trent, there you are. Did you pack my bunion pads?"

"Now," continued Zordon, whose eyes were now smoking. "If we have no more silly interruptions, I would like to introduce you to my ship: The Zordontania." With a flourish of his hands, a 'ship' appeared.

"Is that…" began Lucas.

"No way…" commented Trent.

"It is! It's the famous DragonZord!" cried Alex. "But it's all hollowed out and it has oars attached to it."

"What a desecration!" hooted Zedd. "That traitorous Green Ranger will rue the day he ever…" He paused as he saw Zordon aim his eyes at him again. "Uh…I'll be good?"

"Ooh!" said Nadira. "I love the pretty pansies and cute duckies you painted on the side! Daddy! I want a boat just like this one!"

"Sure, my precious daughter," responded Ransik. "I'll get you anything you want. Oh, but wait," he reached into his pockets and turned them inside out. "I don't seem to have any money. I guess that billion dollar fine for trying to take over the world has left me just a bit short of cash, _Dearest."_

"Sheesh, I was just asking. What an old grouch," grumbled Nadira.

"Can we just get on this stupid boat already?" demanded Taylor. "The Princess may look lighter than air, but she's had one cannoli too many this past year." With that, she unceremoniously dumped her so-called guardian onto the Dragonz…er…Zordontania.

Everyone took that as an invitation to hop aboard the boat. They all scrambled for seats. Lucas and Nadira ended up in the front seat. Ransik and Alex sat behind them with Ransik breathing directly down Lucas' neck. Taylor and a groggy Princess Shayla sat behind them. In the last row sat Trent, Zedd, and Zordon's big tube.

"Hey, how fast does this thing go?" asked Lucas. "I don't see any controls."

"It goes as fast as my Alpha Walphas can row," replied Zordon.

"Oh," replied Lucas in disappointment, not realizing how fast little robots can row. He turned to the side and began looking for his reflection in the water.

"Where are we going to anyway?" asked Taylor who was now splashing the brown water onto Princess Shayla's face.

"Ah, you will know that when we get there," replied Zordon in a mysterious voice.

"And why is this water brown?" asked Lucas; a bit disappointed that he couldn't see himself.

"I bet it's polluted," commented Alex.

"No!" stated Nadira excitedly. "It's a chocolate river!" She reached down, cupped some water into her hands and then began to sip. "Phhhhhhhhhwwwwweeeeeeyyyyy!" She spat it right out.

"What the hell would I be doing with chocolate?" chuckled Zordon. "That's all the oil my Alpha Walphas pee everyday."

"See? I told you!" announced Alex to a now-gagging Nadira. He then jumped up and began to dance. "I told you! I told you! I told you! I told you! I…" SPLUSH! He fell over the side of the boat.

"Where'd he go?" asked Taylor who was scanning the water. "I don't see him." She turned to Princess Shayla. "See? That's why I want to fly. So I can find people in trouble."

"No," yawned Princess Shayla. "You want to fly so that you can peek into every male Rangers' bedroom window."

"There he is!" shouted Trent as he pointed in the direction of Alex who was now floating face down. "We should send out a life preserver or something. Does anyone know how to swim? Does anyone know CPR?" He gazed at Ransik. "Well, you're awfully calm about this."

Ransik did not reply. Instead he ripped one of the oars out of an Alpha Walpha's hand. Then he reached out as far as he could with it and whacked Alex on the back. "Get back in the boat, you moron!" He shouted as Alex swam back. "No one cares that you can do the dead man's float."

"Are we quite through?" Zordon asked gazing firmly at the now dripping wet Alex. "We've wasted enough time here. Alphas! Full throttle." With that, the boat quadrupled in speed.

"Whoooohooooo!" cried Lucas excitedly.

"Ah! Daddy! We're headed for a dark creepy crawly cave!" screamed Nadira.

Ransik sighed. "So? I'm not your guardian on this trip. Go protect your 'charge.' On second thought," he continued as a grinning Nadira began putting her arms around Lucas. "I think he's big enough to take care of himself. If you know what I mean."

"Yessir!" both Lucas and Nadira replied as they quickly separated.

At that point, the Zordontania entered the cavern. Zordon began singing some weird song about rowing and not knowing where he was going. Meanwhile, frightening sights and sounds appeared on the cavern walls.

"Ahhhhh!" screeched Taylor as she clamped her hands on her ears. "Make them stop! For God's sake make them stop!" The combined chanting of 'Never Give Up' and 'Confusion' soon faded away.

"Oh my God!" murmured Trent in awe. "I heard about him…. but I never believed he actually existed."

"I heard Rocky was very loopy when he chose him as a replacement," commented Zedd.

"No, not him," said Trent as he pointed. "_Him! _I can't believe that Grandma Machina and Grandpa Mondo actually wanted that little robot dork to rule the Universe after them." He shivered in fear at the thought as they passed by the picture of Sprocket.

"Eeeeeeeee!" screeched Nadira.

Lucas looked where she was pointing and went pale. It would be weeks before the image of Bookala and Seymour making out in front of the Mirror of Regret would leave his mind.

"As if a hundred Alpha Walphas isn't bad enough. Imagine having a hundred of _those._" Ransik pointed to the image of Circuit flying around.

"Hey, it's not my fault," grumped Alex who was still drip-drying. "I tried to sabotage the little freak, but Trip's a genius when it comes to security."

"A gerbil?" cried Shayla. "A stupid piece of cat food beat me on the online 'Favorite Mentor that is not Zordon' contest?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't fall asleep all the…"

"Well, maybe if he didn't have a genius son who could tap into the system and alter the votes…why oh why couldn't I have had at least one genius on my team?" whined Princess Shayla.

The odd images continued for ten more minutes. The passengers kept crying, screaming, retching, or a combination of all three. "Zordon!" cried Shayla. "This is quite enough! I'm really missing out on my beauty sleep here!"

"You are quite right, Madam," replied Zordon. "Stop the boat!"

With that, the ruined Dragonzord stopped and the lights turned on. They saw that they were by a dock of some kind.

"Everyone off!" called Zordon. Soon they were all heading up a hallway towards a large set of doors.

"This better be good after that annoying crap," grumbled Trent. He felt Zedd clasp his upper arm tightly. "Aww, come off it, _Grandpa_. I wouldn't know where to run anyway."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Welcome to the 'Inventions Room.'" With that, Zordon opened the doors with a flourish. Behind the doors were all sorts of doodads and gadgets and thingamabobs and whazzits. "This is a collection of all the inventions, Ranger and non-Ranger, past, present, and future known to improve mankind…" he paused as Taylor glared at him. "…and womankind too. Look around, but please don't turn anything on. Some of these items have become a bit unsteady from being teleported here."

Everyone ran into the room and began tearing apart at the items. "Edison's light bulb, Marconi's radio, Ugh's wheel," said Lucas as he tossed the items over his shoulder. "Dang it! Why can't I find anything _important_?"

"What are you looking for?" queried Nadira.

"The inventor of the mirror, what else?" quipped Ransik.

"Can you get a picture of me with my hero?" begged Taylor as she handed Trent her camera.

"I guess so. Are you going to pose with one of the Wright Brothers' Statues over there?"

"Nah, I'm going to pose with Lawrence Sperry, inventor of the autopilot and the 'Mile High Club.'"

"I really don't want to know any more than that," mumbled Trent as he took the picture.

"Ah, here's the Ranger section," announced Alex. He pointed to the back of the room. "Hmmm…. Billy Cranston, inventor of the Cake-o-matic, the thought transfer apparatus, automatic stilts, the crystal transformer, the weather modulator, and the Zeo Battle Helmets, among other things. Wow, talk about having no life."

Ransik examined another table of inventions. "Justin Stewart, inventor of the automatic 'Bowl-Cut-Boy' haircutter. Bridge Carson, inventor of the 'Automatic Butter and Jelly Spreading Toaster.' Oh these must be a _big_ help to you Rangers."

"Ooh, let me see, Daddy!" chirped Nadira who was starting to get bored from watching Lucas examine his image in every reflective surface he could find. "Angela Fairweather, inventor of the Lightspeed morphers."

"Copied off the Turbo morphers is more like it," remarked Taylor. "Oh, look, Cam Watanabe, inventor of the power spheres, and Cyber Cam."

"Now _that's _a genius," commented Lucas. "I'd love to have more than one of me around as well."

"One of you is too much as it is," groused Ransik. "Trip Regis, inventor of the electro booster, and toupees for balding green haired aliens."

"And they wondered why we ended up cutting funding for the scientists," grumbled Alex. "Ethan James inventor of…nothing. He used all his genius up on playing video games and setting off school sprinklers. Kendrix Morgan (they all bowed their heads briefly) inventor of the 'Maya Cake Blocker,' and the 'Fake-a-Ghost Machine.'"

They finished examining the Ranger inventions and began to head out the room. All except Alex, that is.

"The Fake-a-Ghost Machine?" Alex whispered in awe. "So _that's _how she did it. Oh, I've got to try this. It'll be my best dying scene ever!"

"Alex," cried Ransik, "Cut that out! You heard what Zordon said about not turning anything on."

But Alex ignored him. "I will look so dead, that no one will be able to tell the difference," he bragged. He hopped into the machine and began attaching wires to himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," began Zordon.

"Well, you're not me. And thank God for that, Rogaine-starved Head." With that, he began punching the buttons.

"No, stop, don't," Zordon said in a bored, monotone voice.

"Why won't Alex listen to Zordon?" Trent asked Zedd.

"Because he's a nitwit."

"And why aren't any of us actually trying to stop him?"

"Because we're a lazy bunch of slobs."

"Oh," was all Trent could say before Alex called to them.

"See you on the flipside!" With that, he pulled the last switch. Lights flashed, there were whistles and sizzles and a loud BANG!

"Where'd he go?" called Taylor through all the smoke.

"Wait for it," replied Zordon calmly.

When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a sealed coffin. Banging could be heard from the inside.

"Hey! What is this?!" hollered Alex. "How come I'm not floating around haunting you all? "

Zordon snuck up behind Ransik who was cautiously prodding the coffin, looking for a way to pry it open. "This thing has been buggy ever since we got it. I've tried it on several Alpha Walpha's and they all ended up in coffins just like this one."

"Well, get me out of here!" cried Alex as he continued to bang. "I don't want to get buried alive in this…OH MY GOD! THERE'S A DEAD ROTTING CORPSE IN HERE ALREADY!!!!!"

"Yes, well, we are big on recycling in here," Zordon commented over the sound of Alex barfing.

"It took him this long to realize he was on a dead body?" asked Lucas incredulously. "Thank God Wes took over as the Red Ranger from this loser."

"I heard that, Kendall!" shouted Alex who was now kicking at the lid. "When I get out of here I'll have you demoted to custodial assistant!"

"I can't find any way to open this," complained Ransik.

"Oh, it can't be opened by hand," said Zordon.

"What?"

"Yeah, it seems these coffins are on automatic timers." A bunch of Alpha Walphas all wearing black mourner suits came and picked up the coffin.

"Wait!" cried Ransik. "Where are they taking him?"

"To the little cemetery behind this chamber."

"They're going to bury him?" asked Shayla. "But they can't do that, he's still alive."

Zordon sighed. "I know that. But these particular Alpha Walphas were accidentally programmed to automatically bury any coffin they come upon." He winced as they knocked over Ransik, Trent, and Lucas who had stepped in front in an attempt to block them.

Suddenly, the black suited Alphas began to sing their own dirge:

xxxxx

(sung to whatever tune you want)

There once was a young man from Time Force

Who wanted everyone to look at him

He looked into every resource

And picked the oddest method on a whim.

Did he choose to be an athlete?

Did he choose to be a star?

Did he choose to be a scientist?

Did he choose to travel far?

What did he do, this Ranger in Red?

So what was his hobby you may ask it?

Why pretending he's deceased, pretending he's dead

And now he's stuck inside a casket.

With rotting smells and maggots crawling around

Soon he shall be buried under the cold hard ground

Will Alex Drake ever come out on top?

We hope if he does this obsession will stop.

xxxxx

"Ransik, help me!" cried Alex as he was carried out of the room.

"Now what?" asked Ransik impatiently. "I don't believe humans can survive for long buried underground."

Zordon whistled. An Alpha Walpha, not dressed in black waddled up. "Take Ransik to the cemetery. Help him to find where they're burying his charge. Oh," he gave Ransik a large shovel. "You'll be wanting one of these."

With that, the Alpha Walpha led Ransik out the door.

xxxxx

(For those who prefer the Willy Wonka version)

Alpha Walpha wappity do 

I've got a stupid question for you

Alpha Walpha wappity dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me

What is the fun in playing dead?

Pretending someone's bashed in you head.

What do you get by pretending to bleed?

A very lonely life indeed

Alpha Walpha wappity do

If you don't play possum, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Alpha Walpha wappities do.

xxxxx

"Oh, Lord," grumbled Trent. "Do we _have_ to go through that every time someone leaves?"

Zordon nodded. "Sorry, but it's in their contracts."

Nadira smiled at Lucas. "So, now that Daddy's gone, does my 'charge' still need protecting?"

"Sure do," Lucas grinned back. And the two of them followed everyone else out the door arm in arm.

(end of chapter…finally!)

AN: Sorry that was so long, but I just kept coming up with stuff. Please don't be insulted if I mocked any characters you like. I'm just having fun. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be so long.


	20. Loser Number Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

Hi! I finally figured out how to get rid of the next victim. Sorry these chapters are so far apart, but I do intend to finish this some day. I hope this chapter isn't too weird.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Twenty: Loser number Three**

"Well, well, well," exclaimed Zordon as he and his remaining guests headed out of the Inventions Room. "Two bad little Rangers gone. Three good little Rangers left."

"Hey! I'm not little," stated Lucas.

"Especially not where it counts!" giggled Nadira.

"Oh, gross," groaned Taylor. "Where's Ransik when we need him?"

"Are we going to have to hear this improper talk the rest of the day?" queried Princess Shayla with a yawn. "It is too rough for my delicate princess ears."

"Delicate indeed," mumbled Taylor. "I heard what Merrick and you were suggesting to each other that one evening when I spied on both of you in your bedchambers."

The princess was suddenly wide-awake. "You…you… you were spying on me? Why you sneaky little..." She grabbled one of the many Alpha Walphas wandering the hall, yanked off an arm and then began chasing Taylor down the hall beating her about the head with it.

"I hope we never get mean at each other like that, Poopsie Whoopsie," gushed Nadira to Lucas as she gazed at him with loving eyes.

"We never will, my cutie patootie," Lucas gushed back as he studied his reflection in the shiny side of the now defunct Alpha Walpha.

"Seriously," growled Trent. "Must we hear this the rest of the day?"

"Is it _my_ fault you picked a creepy old whatever that is to be your escort rather than your lovely ex-villainess?" commented Lucas as he pulled a comb out of his pocket.

Trent grimaced as the very thought of him acting the same way with his no-nonsense principal came unbidden into his head. "Ahhhh!" he cried as he pounded his head with his fists. "Get out of my head! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Ahem!" called Zordon as Taylor returned dragging a once again asleep princess behind her. "If we are quite through with this nonsense, let's move on!"

"I know who I want to move on," suggested Nadira naughtily.

Lucas smirked back at her as he grabbed her into his arms.

"And we will have no more of that!" boomed Zordon as he zapped them apart.

"Awwwww," they both whined.

"After all, kids are going to be watching this movie," Zordon mumbled under his breath.

"What movie?" asked Trent suspiciously.

"Uh, did I say movie?" asked Zordon. "I meant…uh…"

With a growl, Zedd stepped up to the glass tube. "You'd better make sure me and my grandson here get our fair share of the profits or I'll be using your tube as my personal bedpan."

Zordon paled and then nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, I'll have the paper work drawn up later. Now, let's go. We're wasting time here."

"Geez, thanks for the disgusting image, 'Grandpa,'" groused Trent as everyone headed for the next room. But secretly he was already making a list of all the gifts he'd be buying a certain Yellow Ranger and of the one-way ticket to Mongolia he'd be buying a certain Red Ranger.

Trent's daydreaming was interrupted by his banging into Nadira and Lucas who had started to make out by an open door. Shaking his head, he passed around them and entered a room where everyone else was gazing around in awe.

"This, my friends, is my Treasure room," began Zordon. He paused to zap the kissers yet again. "Here is where I keep all the jewels, gold, and silver, that I have accrued over the centuries from planets all over the universe."

"Ooh, how lovely," commented Nadira and Priness Shayla at the same time.

"How shiny," remarked Lucas. "I bet I could see my face on some of that stuff."

"I could conquer galaxies with all that," said Zedd, drooling at what he saw.

"How wasteful," grumbled Trent. "All that could be going to feed the hungry."

"What a sweet boy you are," sighed Princess Shayla.

"I mean there must be thousands of us starving artists out there."

"What are those birdie things sorting the jewels?" asked Taylor.

"Those are my special Tengas," bragged Zordon. "Trained especially to tell the good stuff from gold plated tin and crud like that. All the authentic stuff gets sorted into different vaults, while all the junk gets tossed down that garbage chute. By the way, did you know that all the treasure I confiscated from the once evil Divatox had actually been cheap baubles? Now if she only had a system like mine in place."

"Tengas, huh?" mused Zedd. "Tengas!" he shouted. "This is your master, Lord Zedd! I order you to take all these riches and transport them back to my moon base! Then I order you to seize all these people so I can be lord of them all! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

But the Tengas did not even respond. They just kept on working.

"Heh, heh, heh, uh… just kidding?" Zedd stated sheepishly as the other glared at him. Two seconds later, he was smoking from yet another eye zap from Zordon.

Taylor moved up a bit and studied the Tengas. "Oh, wings! They got wings!"

"No duh," mumbled Trent.

Taylor turned to her now awakening guardian. "I want a Tenga!"

Princess Shayla sighed. "But you already have so many pets."

Taylor scowled. "All I've got is a lion zord and a rhino zord and a giraffe zord and a polar bear zord and a deer zord and a shark zord and a…"

"Oh, don't you think I would look beautiful wearing those diamonds over there?" Nadira asked Lucas.

"You'd look beautiful wearing noth…" Zap! "Ow! Ok ok, I get it!"

"…and an armadillo zord and a gorilla zord and a hammerhead shark zord…"

"You know," said Zedd, "your Grandma Rita's birthday is coming up. Maybe I can just sneak that necklace over th…" Zap!

"Or maybe you can't," boomed Zordon.

"…and a rat zord and a dung beetle zord and a termite zord and a slug zord and a maggot zord and one stupid eagle Zord that won't fly any more just because I crashed it into that cliffside! I…want…a …Tenga!"

Princess Shayla sighed. "Well, maybe if we ask nicely..."

But Taylor ignored her. Instead, she broke into song. "Tengas, Tengus. I want my Tenga to lay golden eggs at least a hundred a day. And by the way, I want a feast. I want a …"

Zap! "No you are not getting a Tenga!" Zordon boomed to the now-smoking Taylor. "So get over it and let's get going!"

With that, everyone left the room.

"So, where are we going?" asked Lucas.

"We are now going to go see…"

"Can we make a stop at the little ladies room?" pleaded Nadira. "I really gotta go!"

"Me too!" whined everyone else.

"Fine, fine!" replied Zordon as he led everyone in another direction.

To his surprise, Taylor was out of the restrooms first. "I uh, I left my purse in the other room." she blurted quickly as she ran back to the treasure room.

"Whatever," responded Zordon disinterestedly as he took these few spare moments to doze.

A few minutes later, everyone was back in the hall, including a panting Taylor who was now dragging two large squawking things in a large sack.

"Hmmm, I never understood why Earth females must carry such unwieldy purses," commented Zordon.

Trent opened his mouth to comment, then hastily shut it when Taylor gave him her patented _Tell him and you die painfully_ look.

They all marched down several aisles the entire time heading downwards until they came to a large cavernous room.

"Zords!" cried Trent. "Cool."

"Yes, here in this vast, vast, vast underground room, are all the zords from past, present and future Rangers."

"Except the Dragonzord," murmured Lucas. "That's floating upstairs."

"And the Battleborgs," added Zedd. "From what I heard from Grandpa Mondo, those Aquitian Rangers had to sell them in order to be able the afford Cranston's exuberant fees."

"Hey!" yawned Shayla as she woke from yet another nap. "Has anyone seen Taylor?"

"Nope," replied Nadira who was filing her nails and watching amusedly as Lucas eagerly caught all the trimmings.

"I didn't see her," commented Zedd. "You really need to take better care of her like I do with my Trenty here." He pulled a protesting Trent into a tight hug. "Maybe if you were actually watching her rather than dozing off every five minutes you'd know…."

"Hey everyone! Look at me!"

Everyone craned his or her neck up and up and up and up and up. They spotted Taylor standing on top of the tallest Zord, the Empire State Building Zord.

"Taylor!" called Princess Shayla in alarm. "Come down here!"

"Are those two Tengas tied to her?" asked Lucas.

"Yep," replied Trent.

"You're disturbing the balance of nature!" cried Princess Shayla.

"What the hell does that mean anyway?" queried Zedd.

"I don't know, it just sounds good," replied the princess with a shrug.

"Watch this! I'm really going to fly now!" shouted Taylor excitedly.

"Hey! How'd you sneak those Tenga out!" cried Zordon.

"Pretty clueless, isn't he?" asked Lucas.

"Yep," replied Trent. He finally believed Dr. O's stories about him and the other original Rangers sneaking in booze and porno tapes right under their mentor's nose.

"Can I have all your stuff when you crash?" called Nadira.

But Taylor ignored her. "Whaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooo!" she cried as she jumped off the Zord. "I'm flying! I'm flying!" she shouted as the two Tengas flapped their wings.

"What are they doing?" asked Princess Shayla in concern. "Tell them not to drop her. I can't afford any more lawsuits due to negligence. She already had to pay a large sum to Max's parents for not warning him that real sharks don't make good playmates.

"Come on guys! Let's go fly over Silver Hills. I want to show that jerk, Eric, that I'm not some blonde haired lunatic just because I had the grace to add those wonderful wings to his SUV."

However, the Tengas had other plans. They swerved away from the door Taylor was pointing to and instead flew up high above the Zords until they reached the rafters.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" everyone heard Taylor scream. "Get that stuff off me! No! Don't do that! Nooooooo!"

"What's going on? What's happening?" queried an anxious Princess Shayla.

"Quickly!" called Zordon over Taylor's cries and curses. "Let's get up to the observation deck. It's the only way to view the Tengas' nesting area."

"Nesting area?" asked Lucas.

"Well, after all, they are kind of like birds," replied Nadira.

Everyone raced up the hallways and up several flights of stairs until they came to a room surrounded by windows that looked out onto all different parts of the Power Chamber.

"Look!" cried Trent who could hear Taylor through the thick glass. "Over there!" He and the others ran over to the window. There they saw Taylor tied up inside a gigantic nest with several Tenga moving about her.

"What are they doing to her?" asked Lucas.

"Why are they gluing feathers to her? asked Trent.

Zordon chuckled. "Oh my Tengas are always looking for new playmates."

At that moment, one of the Tengas began shoving its regurgitated meal from its beak into a struggling Taylor's mouth.

"Ewwwwwwww!!!" gagged Nadira at what happened next. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"GET ME DOWN!" screamed Taylor who was already spitting up the disgusting food. Meanwhile, the Tengas flew off.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" asked Princess Shayla. "It's your Tengas that are acting like such barbarians."

Zordon turned to her. "Actually, these guys often make slipknots. If that's the case all you've got to do is reach into the nest and pull her out." He unlatched and pushed open the window.

Nervously, Princess Shayla stepped out and carefully snuck towards the nest Taylor was trapped in. As she did, several Alpha Walpha's also jumped out and began to sing and dance on the rafters.

XXXXX

(Sung to whatever tune you like)

There was a girl who loved to fly

When she couldn't she would cry

There was a girl who wanted wings

And to get those would do anything

Make parachutes and jump off trees

Tie herself to a kite and wait for a breeze

Shoot herself from a cannon, steal balloons from the fair

Catch stinging bees so they would lift her into the air

Yes, there are many things that she would do

Stupid things just to fly for a minute or two

But why oh why didn't this crazed sort

Simply buy a ticket at the closest airport?

But who let Taylor do such dangerous things?

Who napped while she used papier-mâché wings?

Who always snoozes whenever she can?

Why none other than her dear old guardian!

XXXXX

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Princess Shayla as several Tengas snuck up behind her and shoved her into the nest as well.

"How're we going to get them out of there?" asked Trent staring at the Tengas who were now gluing paper beaks to their victims' faces. He began to step out of the window, but was pulled back quickly from an angry talon swipe.

"It's too dangerous now!" exclaimed Zordon. "Tengas get extremely nasty to any would be competitors when they are in heat."

"WHAT?!" came the muffled cries of Taylor and Princess Shayla, both covered from head to feet in honey and feathers, who somehow still heard what Zordon said.

"Oh, don't worry. I've ordered a dozen female Tengas," called Zordon. "They should arrive in a few days. In the meanwhile, my Alpha Walphas will just have to keep these amorous birdies cooled down." With that, the Alpha Walpha's began to spray the nest with hoses, dousing all the Tengas as well as the trapped Taylor and Princess Shayla.

xxxxx

(For those who prefer the Willy Wonka version)

Alpha Walpha wappity do

I've got a crazy question for you

Alpha Walpha wappity dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me

What is so great about flying around?

Why not just keep your feet on the ground?

Why risk your life and die too soon?

Why not just rent a hot-aired balloon?

Alpha Walpha wappity do

If you're not certifiable, you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Alpha Walpha wappities do.

xxxxx

"Seriously, Zordon," said Zedd as they headed out of the observation room. "I think your Alpha Walphas need some serious voice lessons…. or deep psychotherapy."

(end of chapter)

AN: Wow, this was pretty long too. I'm not satisfied with how I got rid of Taylor, but it was all I could come up with. So let's just say that she and Princess Taylor are tied to that nest so well that they won't be able to free themselves. But rest assured with the Alpha Walphas constantly spraying water on everyone nothing improper will happen to them…unless you want it to happen (very evil grin).


	21. Loser Number Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

This is just a reminder that the Rangers in this story were chosen at random.

And another one bites the dust…

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Loser number Four**

"Wow, and I thought being a Ranger was dangerous," commented Trent as everyone left the observation room. "I really feel sorry for your team, Zordon. How'd they ever survive being under your care?"

"You can thank your Grandma Rita and me for that," bragged Zedd. "We kept them so busy with Putties and monsters that they didn't have a lot of time to spend in this Chamber of Absurdities."

"Oh, very funny, Radiator Face," retorted Zordon. "Actually, my Rangers survived because they didn't go around doing idiotic things. Well, at least not idiotic enough to get them dry cleaned, buried alive, or engaged to a large bird."

Trent sighed. Maybe he would've been better off just getting zapped as soon as he had entered the Power Chamber in the first place. He really should've put his foot down and refused to go. He really should have… "Oh, gross!" he yelled as he turned a corner. "They're at it again!"

"LUCAS!!! NADIRA!!!" boomed Zordon. "Break it up! And get some damn clothes on! I'm trying to keep this movie down to a PG rating." He then zapped them for good measure.

"Spoilsport," grumbled Nadira as she put her shirt back on.

"Don't worry," Lucas stage whispered to her. "I hear there's plenty of hiding spaces where we can…" (He whispered into his guardian's ear as she giggled).

"THAT DOES IT!" Zordon boomed. "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS TOUR DISRUPTED BY SUCH IMPROPER BEHAVIOR! I WILL NOT LOSE THE PROFIT THAT I…"

"Ahem," interrupted Grandpa Zedd, "tube…bedpan…remember?"

"…WE PLAN TO MAKE FROM THIS MOVIE!"

"OW!" complained Trent as he covered his ears. "Do you mind? I get enough of that from Kira's Ptera-screams."

"And I bet it turns you on," said Lucas with a knowing wink.

Zordon lowered his voice. "Switch guardians."

"What?!" cried everyone.

"You heard me. Zedd, you now have Lucas and Nadira, you now have Trent."

Everyone stared at him.

"Now, let's move on. I have more to show you." With that, Zordon headed down the hall.

"Ooh," said Nadira as she sidled up to Trent. "You're kinda cute. Wanna show me some of the nasty moves you made as the White Ranger?"

"Er…uh…maybe another time?" Trent replied nervously.

"Hey, Radiator Face!" called Lucas. "How shiny is that metal face of yours? I dropped my spare mirror in that river earlier and I can sense a hair out of place."

Zedd scowled at him. "Zordon, can I, just this once?" He pleaded.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Zedd pulled out his old Z-staff. Zap! "No one calls me that!" He looked up at Zordon. "Well, no one who can't zap me, that is."

"Okay, okay," mumbled Lucas as he rubbed his smoking arm. "Geez, another zapper. Was there a two-for one sale at the Wizards' shop?"

Everyone just kept on walking and walking. "Where are we going anyway?" asked Trent who was shoving Nadira off him for the twentieth time.

"Aw, come on, Trenty-Wenty, give me a piggy back ride. My feet hurt," pouted Nadira

"Oh, just to visit the other end of the Power Chamber. It's just a three-hour walk from here."

"What?!" exclaimed all the guests.

"Are you crazy?" asked Lucas. "I don't need blisters on my beautiful feet." He jumped into Zedd's arms. "Carry me…oomph!" He fell unceremoniously to the floor as Zedd dropped him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Zordon. "My feet feel just…oh right, I forgot," he said sheepishly. "Well, never mind, I'll just use some of my magic and…"

"Oh! Look at that funny little car!" called Nadira as she pointed to it. "Let's use it."

"That is _not_ a funny car," growled Zordon. "That is the Radbug. It's a specialized transportation of the original Rangers and a valuable artifact of this museum. It's too good for the likes of…"

"I call dibs on driving!" shouted Lucas excitedly as he pulled on his racing gloves.

"I call shotgun!" shouted Trent as everyone piled in.

Zordon sighed and attached his tube to the roof of the old Volkswagen. "At least wear your seatbelts," he told them. "We have to set a good example for the kids watching this movie."

"Hang on!" called Lucas. Vroooom vrooooom vroooooommmmmmmm eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee the car sped down the hallways and careened around corners. Every so often, it would knock into a solid object, usually one of the wandering Alpha Walphas. Soon, the Radbug was missing its fenders, bumpers, antenna, hubcaps, windshield wipers, and side-view mirrors.

"Oh great, I'll be getting yet another lawsuit from Billy for this," sighed Zordon.

"Ooh," cooed Nadira as she leaned into the front seat. "What does this button do?" She pressed a large red button.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled everyone as the car took off from the ground and sailed through the air.

"Oh, great, and I forgot my airsick pills," moaned Zordon from on top of the car.

"You know, this is pretty ironic considering who we just lost before," commented Trent. But his comment was lost due to the retching sounds coming from above him. He watched as an Alpha Walpha with a rotor on its back flew up past him with a bucket and some cleaning supplies. "That tube had better be air tight!" he called.

As the Radbug slowly flew on, everyone began to look at all the sights below. "Whoa, look at that!" exclaimed Lucas as they flew over a large cavernous room. In it, they saw Putties, Super Putties, Tengas, Oozemen, Cogs, Pihranatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Batlings, Ghouls, Cyclobots, Putrapods, Putrids, Kelzacks, Tyrranodrones, Triptoids, Krybots, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Chillers, Lava Lizards and many other disposable foot soldiers battling it out in a free for all.

Lucas looked skeptically at all the flying body parts. "Is there a point to all that?"

"Sure there is," replied Zordon. "I figured if anyone ever asked me which evil footsoldiers would win if pitted in an all out battle against each other, I would need to know the answer."

"Well, it certainly won't be those guys," commented Trent as globs of clay exploded everywhere. "Who in their right mind makes soldiers out of play dough?"

"Hey! I got a great deal on the clay at Kmart," growled Zedd.

"Hmmmm," said Trent as he read the sign in the next room. "Guess the Phantom?" Below was a 3D image of the Phantom Ranger with a hole cut out where the face should be. Computer images of every Ranger and Ranger ally ever kept popping up into the hole. "Yeah, I guess you should waste a room on this one." He rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! It's my turn!" cried Nadira. "Uh, that one!" She pointed to one of the pictures.

"Oh yeah," commented Zordon snidely. "I'm sure Cassie had a crush on herself, you dolt."

"Trenty!" wailed Nadira as she attempted to climb in his lap. "That big meanie is teasing me!"

"Aaaarrgghh!" cried Trent as he shoved her off him. "Get off, you dolt!"

"Oh WOW!" exclaimed Lucas when he noticed the next room.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed everyone as the Radbug made a sudden nosedive. CRASH! The Radbug landed hard and fell apart.

"Oh God!" moaned Zordon loudly. "Billy is going to be owning this place!" He, Trent, and Nadira looked expectantly at Zedd.

"What?" asked Zedd. "Oh, that's right I'm _his _guardian now." He reached forward and zapped Lucas with his Z-staff. "Now, no more trying to kill us!"

But Lucas didn't even seem to notice the zapping. Instead he was gaping with awe at what was in the room. "Mirrors!" he gasped delightedly. "Lots and lots of mirrors!"

Zordon sighed. "Those aren't mirrors you vain fool. Those are the various ways that Rangers have of watching what is going on in other places. We have viewing screens and viewing globes, and viewing pyramids, and viewing tetrahedrons, and viewing chandeliers, and viewing punchbowls, and viewing bongs, and…"

But Lucas wasn't listening. He just kept looking at all the surfaces, all the lovely reflective surfaces. "Oh, I can see myself. I CAN SEE MYSELF EVERYWHERE!" he cried happily.

"Oh you've got to be kidding…get off!" growled Trent as he again shoved Nadira off him.

"And these things have cameras!" blurted Lucas as he examined the different apparatuses. "If I turn them all on, I'll get to be on everything here! Everyone will get to check out my handsome face and hot body! Everyone will worship me!" He began positioning all the viewing apparatuses so that their cameras faced him.

"You really shouldn't do that," said Zordon as he got in front of Lucas. "Turning all those cameras on at the same time will result in such a radiation burst…"

"Out of my way, Old Man," snarled Lucas as he shoved the tube aside and moved yet another viewing globe. He kept repositioning things, shoving Alpha Walphas out of the way when they tried to stop him.

"Maybe you should listen to the old floating head," suggested Zedd as he and the others quickly shoved on anti-radiation suits.

Lucas ignored him. "Now, how do I turn these on?"

"Why isn't he listening to Zor…Crap! Will you keep off me already?!"

"Because he's a nitwit," replied Zedd. He watched as Lucas looked around confusedly for several minutes before spying the gigantic switch with the sign 'Turns on all Cameras' written in bold-faced print. "Actually, he's a super nitwit."

"And why aren't we trying to stop him?" asked Trent. He stepped over to Lucas and tried to pull him away, only to get knocked halfway across the room.

"Get away!" growled Lucas. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first!"

"That's why," replied Zedd to Trent who was shoving Nadira away again.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" yelled Lucas as he flicked the gigantic switch.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!! Came the sound of all the cameras turning on simultaneously.

"Yes!" shouted Lucas triumphantly as all the cameras focused on him. "I did it! I did it! I…..WHOOOOOOSSSSHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Nadira. "Where'd he go?"

"Zordon…glub…glub…glub…help me!"

"Did that puddle of goop just speak?" asked Trent.

"Looks like the radiation got him," sighed Zordon.

"Ewww gross!" cried Nadira with a look of disgust on her face. "And I was making out with that?"

"Zordon…glub…glub…glub," whined the bluish puddle of goop that was now on the floor, "do something…glub…glub…glub…"

"Like what?" blurted Zordon. "I warned you not to turn all those cameras on. I told you there was too much radiation, but did you listen? No. You'd think after three other Rangers got in trouble for not listening that you'd be careful. But no you…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" wailed Lucas over the sound of Zordon's nagging. "I can't hold my…glub…glub…glub…mirror! I can't….phhhhhhhhtttttt….hey! Watch it!" he complained as an Alpha Walpha mopped him up and squeezed him into a bucket. The droid then joined a circle of his fellow Alpha Walphas. They began to toss the bucket to each other as they danced and sang.

xxxxx

(Sung to whatever tune you like)

Lucas Kendall the vain little fool

Now looks like a puddle of drool

He has no more smile, no more dimple

He hasn't even got a lousy pimple

He can't gel his hair, can't dry his locks

He can't even put on his own socks

He can't pose for the ladies, can't give them flowers

He's gonna be gooey for hours and hours

But do not worry; never fear

We'll have him back and combing his hair

It may take some stirring; it may take some mixing

It may take some shaking to do the fixing

It may take some stretching; it may take some bending

The things we'll do to him are never ending

So the next time you find yourself staring at your face

Remember poor Lucas the runny disgrace

xxxxx

"Oh, now that's even worse than the other songs," commented Zedd. "Really, Zordon, you should get them singing lessons if they're going to be doing that."

"Great…glub…glub…glub…now I'm a nauseous pile of goop," moaned Lucas.

"We've got some extra cement left over from building this place," said Zordon. "Maybe if we mix it up with you, we can get you back to a more solid form." He looked at the others. "Someone's going to have to go with…"

"GRANDPA!" cried Trent as he ran up to Zedd and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Ah, I guess we're back to our old guardians. Nadira, take this bucket down to the basement with my Alpha Walpha."

"What for?" asked Nadira.

"To mold him of course," replied Zordon. "My Alpha Walphas only have four fingers…sheesh."

"Ooooh," said Lucas. "You'll get to feel me up. Kinky."

Zap! The puddle of goop bubbled a bit. "Now get him out of here before he ruins my movie," ordered Zordon.

"Ewww, I think I'm going to be sick," moaned Nadira as she followed the Alpha Walpha, carrying the bucket at arm's length.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Trenty Wenty," said Zedd as he ruffled Trent's hair.

"Give me a break," grumbled Trent as he headed out the door after Zordon. "I only hugged you to get away from that psycho chick."

"I knew that!" called Zedd as he followed Trent.

xxxxx

(For those who prefer the Willy Wonka version)

Alpha Walpha wappity do

I've got another puzzle for you

Alpha Walpha wappity dee

If you are wise you'll listen to me

What do you get from staring at your face

Worrying that every hair is in place

What do you get from being so vain

What is so wrong with looking plain

And being beautiful inside

Alpha Walpha wappity dee

If you are humble you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the Alpha Walpha Wappities do!

xxxxx

AN: Whoohoo! Almost done! Yeah, I was really mean to Lucas, but hey, that's what I came up with.


	22. The Winner?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

This is just a reminder that the Rangers in this story were chosen at random.

Here's the final chapter.

**Zordon and the Power Chamber**

**By Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Winner?**

"Well," said Zordon as Lucas the glob was carried away. "We still have so much to see. So, let's just go on."

"Let's not," grumbled Trent. "I'm done. I just want to get my prize and then go home."

"Aw, Trenty," whined Zedd. "We still haven't found the secret computer room and reprogrammed this place in order to take over and reign supreme again!"

"What prize?" asked Zordon as he gave another zap to his former nemesis. "I never said anything about a prize."

"No," replied Trent, "but she did." He indicated the woman who had just entered the room.

"Dimitria!" snapped Zordon. "What are you doing in my Power Chamber?"

"And when did you talk to Trent?" added Zedd. "I don't remember you popping in during his interview like you did with the others."

"What interview?" asked Trent. "Grandma Machina's silly babbling fried Zeltrax's wires before it even began. I don't know what idiot brought him back to life, anyway." He then glared that the mouth-veiled alien. "And it seems certain people don't know what's off-limits.

Dimitria shrugged. "Can I help it if we Inquirians are advanced enough not to need separate bathrooms and stalls? By the way, how is the little problem of yours? Would not a little less cabbage in your diet help..."

"Enough!" ordered Zordon. "What are you doing here, invading my power Chamber?!"

"_Your_ Power Chamber?" asked Dimitria in mock shock. "Really, do you not remember the terms of our divorce settlement, _Dear_?"

"Divorce...do you mean you actually got married?" Zedd clapped the back of the tube. "Zordon, Old Boy, I didn't know you had it in you."

"He didn't," smirked Dimitria. "Why do you think I asked for the divorce? Now," she continued over Zordon's mumbled threats, "does not our settlement specify that I get half of everything?"

"But surely..."

"Do I need to call my lawyers?"

"No!" cried Zordon fearfully. "Anything but that!" He still had nightmares for the last time he had battled with Squatt and Baboo Esquire.

"Shall we say it's settled then? Do you not know that I have the cutest curtains picked out for this place?"

"Do you not see why I can't stand being around her?" Zordon stage whispered to Zedd and Trent. "Now, if we're quite done here, I have some work to do. So, you can just show yourselves out."

"Wait just a damn minute!" yelled Trent as he jumped in front of Zordon before he could get away. "What..about...my...prize?"

"There is no prize!" bellowed Zordon. "I don't know what Dimitria told you. But, there is no prize!"

"Oh, really?" asked Trent. "And what about line seventy-three..."

"Do you not mean, seventy-two?" interrupted Dimitria.

"...line seventy-two of that contract you made us sign?" Trent pulled out a copy that he had somehow managed to carry around in his pants during the whole tour.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't read it," complained Zordon.

"Not without a magnifying glass," Trent admitted as he pulled one out of his pocket.

"Let me see that," demanded Zedd as he grabbed the magnifier from his so-called grandson's hand. He studied the contract with it. "One of the five Rangers will win a big humongous prize. A prize beyond his or her wildest dreams."

"See? So, where's my prize?" demanded Trent.

Zordon sighed. "Fine, you can have this place after I'm gone."

"Are you kidding me?" blurted Trent. "I'm not getting stuck with this crazed dump. How about a Ferrari instead?"

"Nope, that's the prize," decided Zordon. He peeked into the next room where Dimitria was already attempting to put mouth-veils on the Alpha-Walphas. "In fact, I think it's time for me to retire."

"Well, get one of your little minions to watch this place," growled Trent. "I'm going home. Dad's lawyers will take care of this. Come on, Grandpa Zedd," he said as he headed for the door.

"Aw, but Trenty, think of all the power we could..." he stopped at the furious glare from the former White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"You forgot about line one hundred and thirty-six!" shouted Zordon.

Zedd paused and looked again with the magnifying glass. "If the winning Ranger refuses the generous prize offered by the all-benevolent Zordon, he loses any rights to a prize and instead gets a one-way trip out of the Power Chamber."

"Fine, I'm on my way out any...YEEEEP!" exclaimed Trent as a glass box rose up around him. "What the hell is this?"

"My newest invention," said Zordon proudly. "My great glass Zordon-vator."

"Well, let me out of here!" cried Trent as he banged on the glass door. The box lifted up to the ceiling.

"Let my grandson go!" cried Zedd.

"Thanks, uh, Grandpa!" called Trent.

"He's got to pop those blisters on his Grandma Rita's butt later."

"No! Never mind! I love this elevator!" Trent sat resolutely on the glass floor as the Alpha Walphas came in.

"Oh no, not again," he moaned as he plugged up his ears.

The droids began to sing and dance once more.

xxxxx

(Sung to whatever tune you like)

Oh, we shoved Trent into a box into a box into a box.

A box of glass that has no locks. That's what we did to Grumpy.

And now we'll send him to the moon, to the moon, to the moon.

He'll be on the moon very soon. A moon that's very bumpy.

He was just a big ingrate, big ingrate, big ingrate.

A big ingrate who knows his fate. We bet he's getting jumpy.

No wonder he can't get a date, get a date, get a date.

Who would date that big ingrate. And his feet smell rather dumpy.

We hope he'll learn not to groan, not to groan, not to groan.

Not to groan and moan to his White clone. And his clothes won't be so frumpy.

He'll say thank you to Zordon, to Zordon, to Zordon.

Zordon who the Rangers mourned. And Trent's mind won't be so lumpy.

XXXXX

"Oh yeah?" called Trent as the song ended. "The best part is you'll have no one to take over this mad house when you're gone!"

"Trent?" called Zedd.

"In fact, I'll get my dad to sue and take over!"

"Trent?" Zedd called even more urgently.

"The he can do with it what he wants! I'll even help him make that dino world he wanteed because if those Rangers are typical, then there's no help for mankind anyway!"

"Trent!" shouted Zedd.

Trent scowled and looked down at his 'grandpa.' "Fine, I'll let you have a share. You can take over Europe and those machines can have Australia."

"Are you joking? I like being retired and laying in bed all day. Besides, Zordon is all powerful. No, lawyer's going to go after him."

"Anyway," interrupted Zordon. "Since you won't take over, I know of some other freaks...errr, Rangers who will."

"Hi, Trent!" called a familiar female voice.

Trent watched in shock as a young woman well, it looked like a young woman, walked in. She had been flattened as if a steam roller had gone over her or as if she had been in a giant clothes press. Which she had. Her body was accordioned since some of the machines had also folded her up.

"Kendrix?" asked Trent with a gasp. "You're uh, looking good. Where's your chaperone?"

"Aren't I?" gushed the bespectacled blonde. "Now there's no way Maya'll be thinner than me. Oh, and Commander Stanton ran away screaming something about admitting himself to the psych ward."

"Zordon, you dunderhead!" bellowed Ransik as he entered covered in dirt and carrying a shovel. "You forgot to put air holes in the coffin!"

"Whoops, my bad," admitted Zordon. "But, after all, it's a coffin. They don't normally come with air holes."

Trent's face fell. "You mean Alex is really dead this time? He's really gone?"

"Well, dead...but not gone."

"Brains! Brains!" cried the pale-skinned Alex-zombie as he...it...dragged itself into the room.

"I don't care how many soft nests he offered you!" cried Taylor as she stomped in, still covered with feathers and a fake beak. "That was disgusting. I'll tell Merrick about what you two did!"

"But Taylor at least they let us go!" Princess Shayla entered carrying a large egg. "Besides isn't he cute? I'm hoping he'll have my face and his dad's wings."

Trent gaped. "Uh...uh...uh, hey! Why are you two still wearing those feathers and beaks?"

Taylor growled. "Interesting tidbit for you. Tengas make the strongest glue in the universe."

"But, Nadira! Look how shiny I am!" cried Lucas. "I can see myself in me!"

"That may be," replied Nadira in a huff as she entered. "But you're too creepy looking, even for me!"

"But, honey!" whined Lucas as he walked...errr...wobbled in. He looked like he was now made out of lime green jello...which he was since the only thing the Alpha Walphas could think to do was pour in jello power and put him into a human-shaped mold they happened to have on hand.

Trent frowned. "Well, that was stupid. Hey, how long are you going to keep me in here?"

"Not long," replied Zordon. "So, Zedd, are we on for that poker game next Friday?"

"Sure am!" replied Zedd. "My bed at seven p.m.?" He started to head out the door. "See you, Trent!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" called Trent as the elevator began moving again. The roof opened up. "Don't I at least get one of those idiotic Alpha Walpha songs?"

"Sure" said Zordon.

"Alpha Walpha wappity...WHAM!" A giant boot popped out of the wall. It kicked the elevator, causing it and Trent to fly out of the roof. "I'll sue you for everything you've got!" screamed Trent as he soared away.

But Trent eventually developed a better plan for revenge after he landed on the moon and took over Zedd and Rita's old palace. A few years later, the Trentinator was sending threatening drawings to Zordon at the old mentors' retirement home on Eltar.

END

AN- Yay! I'm finally done with this. I was going to have Trent win. But, this came out instead. Thanks to all who read and review. Oh, and the part where Trent gets booted without getting the whole Alpha-Walpha song is based on a scene on "Family Guy." The other song is based of some kid's song that I can't really remember.


End file.
